Everlong
by SinFire99
Summary: Raven and Robin. Smart, quiet, observational, and understanding. Even they do not notice their commonalities. So when Robin makes a move, how will Raven react? A not so happy at times love story. RobStar, RaeBB, and finally... RobRae. RR please. COMPLETE!
1. In The Beginning

_Do I have no life or what? I spend most of my time writing, the rest of my time gambling. I need a new hobby... But here I am, back with a new story. Need some space in between sequels. The story you are about to read is a RaeRob story, my favorite couple for Teen Titans. Many of the experiences that happen have been drawn from actual things things I have been through or have seen others go through. Enjoy, and don't forget, fanfiction erased my old account, so If you've heard of this story before, don't be surprised._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Everlong**_

Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**Robin's View**

Robin will always remember starting the Titans. Leaving Gotham was not an easy thing to do. Bruce and Alfred had long been like family to him, and he missed them greatly as soon as he left the door. Jump city had been experiencing problems though, and Bruce had suggested that Robin perhaps be the one so solve those issues. Robin didn't even give it a second thought, and dismissed it.

However, weeks later, Jump city experienced a bad attack. A creature known as Plasmus has attacked the city. The police had been able to stop him, but not without difficulty. The result was millions of dollars in damages, and half a dozen casualties. Not to mention about triple the amount in injuries. It was shortly after that Robin gave serious thought to leaving Gotham city.

Finally he sat down to talk with Bruce. The two decided that it would be best for Robin to go out on his own. After all, he was almost fifteen years old at the time, and had been known as "Robin" for several years. Both him and Bruce knew that he was capable of taking care of himself and, after much discussion, decided that Robin would go solo in Jump city. Or so they thought.

He was in Jump a week later. Bruce had made arrangements, as Batman, to let Robin protect the city. But what Robin learned was that they didn't just want one hero, they wanted many. Robin was given several suggestions as to who he could search out. Names that he knew well, some that rang a bell, and others that he had never even heard of. Speedy was one he debated going to, but Speedy had already begun to help out another city. Robin would have to go for the backups.

First came Cyborg. He was a very large guy. Older than Robin by slightly over a year. Robin chose him for several reasons. One: Cyborg was strong. Real strong. He was half machine, half human. This gave him more strength than you could imagine. The guy was also a mechanical genius. He could build cars and fix pretty much anything in no time. After being approached, Cyborg eagerly joined.

Next was some guy named Beast Boy. He was even younger than Robin. He was one of the guys with a name that wasn't so familiar. Apparently, Beast Boy was fairly new to the hero thing. But he was enthusiastic, and his powers were amazing. Robin's first impression made him think that Beast Boy might be even more powerful than himself. But after he joined the team, the changeling let his real side show. Never serious, always joking. This made Beast Boy extreme lacking when it came to training, and his fighting ability never was very impressive. Still, he was an addition to the team, and a good one at that.

Robin was unsure of who he should go for next. There were plenty of choices, but one caught his eye. Something in the profile that the commissioner had given him looked extremely odd. An alien, a Tamaranian girl. Robin had heard about them months earlier. Robin expected someone who was extremely snotty. Being an alien, Robin thought the girl may think that Earth was nothing compared to her world. But Robin found that the girl was the complete opposite. The alien girl loved Earth.

Starfire had come to the tower after being contacted by Beast Boy, who had found her wandering around the mall, enjoying the sights. She had bright orange skin to go with her red hair. She was extremely pretty, and acted quite naive. Robin took an immediate liking to her, both in a sexual and friendly way. Robin found her abilities quite surprising, and welcomed her to the team.

By then, it had been several weeks. The city had begun asking questions. "What is you team called?" "Who is going to be your fifth member?" "Can you change into a cat?" "How do you fly?" They just never ended. The only one they could answer was the name. Beast Boy had thought of it. The "Teen Titans". Robin liked it, sounded catchy. Cyborg and Starfire were on board as well, and that became their name. Soon after, the city began to build a tower for them to live at.

Another week came and went, and crime was picking up. It was almost as if they were being tested by someone. A villain that constantly gave them trouble, more than he was worth, was Cinderblock. He was just a gigantic rock man. Stronger than any of the Titans, even Cyborg. He seemed to always somehow get out of jail, no matter how strong of a cell they managed to create.

Their last battle with him was the day the team was complete. It had been a doozy, as Starfire said. The massive pile of rock had managed to back them into a corner, and it seemed that nothing would stop him. As he raised his massive fists, they found him covered in a glowing black energy. Before they knew it, Cinderblock was thrown across the dump where they were fighting, and got stuck under a pile of cars.

The team turned to look who had done this, and found a young girl behind them. She was wearing a purple cloak, the hood up, her face shrouded in darkness. "Thanks," Robin said to her. The girl said nothing, but instead turned away. "Who are you," Robin asked her. "Raven," The girl said. She had a surprisingly dry voice, though it sounded somewhat forced.

Something clicked in Robin's head right then. "Raven? I read about you in the profiles, said you were looking for a team," Robin said excited. "Did it? I really only remember asking that if I protect the city, would I get a place to stay," Raven answered harshly.

Robin frowned. He had to invite her. He knew he shouldn't, the girl sounded as if she was more interested in her own safety than others, but something about her told him that she was holding back her true feelings. "Why don't you come with us, maybe you would like to join our team. We're the Teen Titans," He said to her. Raven turned to face him, and pulled down her hood

Robin's mouth dropped open. He had been expecting a face that looked cruel, uncaring. But Raven's face was quite the opposite. Beautiful, there no no other word for it. She had straight purple hair tucked behind her ears, ending above the shoulders. Her pale skin bringing out her bright lavender eyes. She stared at Robin, and nodded. "Ok," She said simply and followed them back to the tower, where they were staying on the bottom floor.

It was a quick ordeal. Raven and Robin did most of the talking. While she refused to tell anything about her past, she gladly told them about her present, saying that she really had no one, and was just looking for a place to stay. Robin assured her that she could pretty much have anything if she was with the Titans. After a short conversation, Raven agreed to join the team on one condition. "My room is as far away from him as possible," She had said and pointed at Beast Boy. The Titans laughed, their team complete. Then they went out for pizza, where Raven sat on the stool right next to Robin.

That had been over a year ago, and much had happened. Each of the Titans had matured greatly. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Robin sat on a stool at the Titans favorite pizza place, in the same spot he had been in the day he had met Raven. She was sitting in the same spot as well. He watched her eat her pizza silently, while Beast Boy and Cyborg joked around, Starfire watching and laughing occasionally.

"So he says to the guy... Rectum, damn near killed him!" Beast Boy said and began to laugh hysterically. Cyborg joined in, pounding the table as he laughed. "Woops," He said as he lifted his hand, staring at a dent he had made on the table. "I do not get it," Starfire said. "Never mind Star," Beast Boy said.

Robin continued to watch Raven, who was holding a book open with one hand. He visibly sighed, wishing that Raven and him held the bond that the others seemed to hold. They got along just fine. In fact, Robin considered himself to be the one person Raven talked to the most. But she didn't act like it. He sighed once again, and took a bite of his pizza, which he chewed slowly as he thought to himself.

"Something on your mind?" A dry voice said to him. Raven was watching him intently now. Robin choked on his pizza, and quickly took a swig of cola to save himself. "What makes you say that?" He said after making a full recovery. "You've been sighing all night," She said to him. "Just thinking about Slade," Robin answered. Raven seemed satisfied with this, and started to read again.

He hadn't really lied to her, Slade was always on his mind. Robin wasn't to sure that Terra had managed to finish him off. But still, Slade wasn't the reason that Robin kept on sighing... Raven was. He just wanted her to open up for once, show some interest in him. But what chance did he have? They had nothing in common, barely ever talked, and hardly ever spent time together. He was starting to think that him and her was an impossibility.

Finally, dinner finished, and Robin let out another long sigh as he paid for their meal. They went back to Titans Tower after a late movie, "Alien Vs. Predator", and decided to go to bed. Raven and Robin were the last ones awake, left to clean up the mess that the other Titans had created. Not exactly their idea of fun.

"Is tomorrow my dish night or yours?" Robin asked, though he knew very well that it was his. Raven turned back towards Robin, she had already been in the hall. "It's yours," She said. Robin's mind went blank as he stared at her face, dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the windows. "But I could do it for you. I know that you and Cyborg are working on the Brother Blood case," Raven added and looked away from him.

"Thanks, but I'll manage," Robin said to her and grinned. Raven smiled slightly at him. 'That is rare...' He thought to himself, struggling to hide an even wider grin. Her smile always got him feeling better, no matter how depressed that he was. "Then I'll see you in the morning Robin," She said to him and turned down the hall. "Goodnight!" He called to her.

Robin moved the game station off of the floor and to the side so that Raven wouldn't trip on it. She always was the early bird in the house. 'No pun intended' He thought and smiled at his own lame joke. Robin heard a door close in the distance, perhaps Raven just reaching her room. He sighed once again as he walked to his own room, the first one down the hall, and way too far away from Raven for his liking.

Robin entered and kicked off his boots and cape. He didn't bother to remove anything else, feeling quite comfortable just the way that he was. He laid down in his bed, glancing at the team picture on his bedside desk. Robin smiled at Raven, who didn't show any emotion in the picture but at least showed her face. "Someday..." He whispered weakly as he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter one done. Yay! I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the most original thing, showing the origins and what not, but I like to do that. It felt nice not having to think up stuff for an OC, though I am going to try and write up stuff on my other story tomorrow. If I jacked up anything real bad in this chapter please tell me. R and R please. Seriously now, I want the reviews the fanfiction deprived me of._

_Next Chapter: Raven, after having a "moment" with Robin, decides to try and tell the Boy Wonder about her feelings. But it's not as easy as one might think. Will Raven be able to tell Robin about her crush on him?_

_Keep reading. I've never written a love story in my life!_

_-SinFire_


	2. Easier Said Than Done

_I love regular updates, don't you?I don't know how I'm going to manage this once I go back to school, and am writing "A New Titan". But I'll manage it somehow, I always do find a way. After all, I did manage to update my old stories three times in an hour. What was I thinking? Anyways, I must warn you. There probably isn't going to be much RaeRob stuff in this story, though it does focus on them. It's going to be a lot of jacked up relationships in one story, should be fun! So read on I suppose... and review._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Easier Said Than Done

**Raven's View**

Raven woke up to an unusually loud radio station. It was blaring the song "My Paper Heart". She quickly jumped up and hit the snooze, needing some time to think to herself. The night had been one full of difficulties. She had barely been able to sleep at all, not getting to bed until nearly three a.m. And here she was, just five hours later, wide awake somehow.

Raven tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but she just couldn't. She was hot, her head hurt, and she couldn't get that one thing out of her mind. 'Robin'. Raven shook the thought away, or tried to at least. Lately, Robin had been the only thing on her mind, and it was driving her insane. True, she had always had a thing for Robin since they met over a year ago. He was good looking for one. But that wasn't what caught her.

Robin was calm, controlled. Something Raven had always wanted herself. Control was a big issue for her at times. But that wasn't the only thing that Raven liked about him. Robin cared about her, like he cared about all of the Titans. He understood what people were going through, and was always there to help when she needed it, though she rarely excepted a helping hand. Raven shut her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, knowing that she would have to face those quiet moments alone with Robin in the kitchen if she got up.

She could hear the distant clink of what sounded like dishes, perhaps being washed by Robin right now after an early breakfast. Raven debated getting up right then, and telling the Boy Wonder of her growing like for him. But she couldn't, what if he rejected her? Raven doubted that rejection was something she could take at a time like this, when she was feeling so alone. With Terra gone, everyone else seemed to latch onto someone. Beast Boy and Cyborg started to hang out more and more, and Starfire practically had Robin on a leash half of the time. It was a sickening sight.

Finally, Raven got out of bed, flipping of the covers and kicking her legs over the side. She slipped on her boots over her cold bare feet and stood up, yawning quietly as she did so. Raven was just about out the door when she noticed that her cloak wasn't on. She quickly threw it on and pulled up the hood, wanting to hide herself from Robin as usual.

Raven entered the living room and found the TV already on, the news showing there had been a break out at the mental home. She stopped listening after that, not wanting to hear about what psycho they would have to stop next. Robin was at the sink, his back to Raven as he washed the dishes. She sat down at the table quietly and observed him, enjoying how he acted, even while washing the dishes he managed to somehow make her feel good. She sighed.

Robin turned around at the noise, looking slightly shocked. "I should have figured that it was you," Robin said, his paranoid look fading. Raven held back smiling at his cute face. "Considering that I'm the only Titan, besides you, that gets up before ten... yeah," She trailed off. An awkward silence followed, in which Raven absentmindedly counted the amount of pots and pans in the sink.

"You want something to eat? Or drink? I could whip something up right now, I really wouldn't mind," Robin said, pulling her out of the trance. "No thank you. I can just make some tea, you're doing enough already," Raven replied and got up to help herself to the cupboards. She nervously grabbed the tea kettle from the sink and placed it on the stove, and then gathered the rest of the things that she needed.

After setting up the tea, she reached across the sink to grab a clean cup already on the drying rack. She froze. Robin, who wasn't looking, had gone for a dish and grabbed her hand that was in the way. "Er..." She managed before Robin looked back down. He quickly let her hand go, which fell in the water. Raven didn't notice, she was to shocked about being touched by him, even if it was on accident. Robin blushed. "Sorry," He mumbled to her and stepped back. Raven grabbed a cup quickly and shuffled away, drying her hand on her cloak as she did so.

Her heart seemed to be beating a mile a minute. She could feel her neck pounding, and quickly checked her heart rate. It had to be going at at least 140 beats per minute. Raven let out a few deep breaths, savoring what had just happened. It made her remember so much, just the times that they had touched, those rare moments. Most of them were in battle of course, but those still were exhilarating. It had been just a few weeks earlier that she had been struck by Jinx while fighting the H.I.V.E, and Robin had helped her up, making her heart speed up even more than it had during the battle.

Raven closed her eyes and thought back some more. When she had lost her powers and made the creatures from "Wicked Scary" come to life. She had fallen down a long elevator shaft, and Robin had caught her, saving her life. Raven smiled slightly at the memory, almost feeling the warmth of Robin's arm around her waist that night.

'I think he needs to know' She thought to herself, staring at Robin as he dried the last dish. Raven got up nervously and walked over to him. She stopped next to him, letting out a shocked noise as he turned towards her, almost running her down. "Oh hey Raven, what's up?" Robin asked her, sounding surprised to see her so close. She backed up slightly, feeling even more nervous that she was within a three foot distance. "I have to tell you something," Raven said and bit her lip. "Sure," Robin said and went to the table, where he sat down. She sat down across from him.

"Listen... Ever since I've joined this team I've been..." She trailed off again. Robin stared blankly at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. 'Does he know?' Raven thought. "It's just that you've been- and you're always- it's just," She kept changing what she was saying, feeling not like herself at all. 'Calm down!' She told herself angrily. "What is it Raven? You can tell me anything you know," Robin said to her. Raven looked up at him, his expression as serious as could be. "Thanks. Here it goes," She said and started to talk. "I think I li-" Screech!

Raven glared angrily at the pot of tea on the stove, the pot that she just had to make. 'I was so close!' She said, beating herself up mentally. She quickly poured herself a cup, then offered one to Robin. "No thanks. What were you saying?" Robin inquired. Raven tried to psyche herself into being confident again, but couldn't quite capture it. "I don't remember," She lied, guilt passing through her quickly. Robin looked mildly disappointed but still mumbled a reply. "Well I'll be here if you ever need me", He said and walked over to the couch to watch the weather.

Raven stared at him dreamily, wondering if it would ever happen. She watched him, staring at the Tv, watching the weather. 'Almost sixteen and watching the weather, so mature' She thought. That was something she liked about him, he was mature. Robin would crack a joke once in a while, but it was never at someone else's expense. Raven's thoughts turned to Beast Boy, and she cringed slightly. It's not that she didn't like Beast Boy, it's that he was very immature. 'But would you settle for him if you can't have Robin?' She thought to herself. "Yes," She admitted, feeling slightly ashamed.

Soon, the rest of the team was up. Raven and Robin never even said a word to each other as the time passed, both of them reading in silence. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both making their own breakfasts at the time, while Starfire sipped mustard. "Robin," She said to the Boy Wonder. Raven stared up at the mention of his name. "Yeah Star?" He answered, not looking up from the paper. "Would you like to go to the mall with me today? I need some new clothing and would appreciate a second opinion," Starfire answered.

Now Raven wasn't much for the mall, but why would Starfire ask Robin to go over her, another girl? 'You aren't the only one who likes Robin' A voice in her head reminded her, causing Raven to frown slightly. Raven always hated competition, especially against someone that she was friends with. She didn't want to hurt Starfire... but the Tamaranian girl was always happy, and Raven wanted a chance at it.

"Maybe another time Star, I need to train today," Robin said and got up, setting the paper neatly on the table. Raven smiled on the inside, glad to see that Robin would be sticking around. "Ok! Will you go with me friend Raven?" Starfire said to her. Raven felt a moment of stupidity before answering. "Not today Star, maybe another time," She answered, her thoughts trailing back to Robin.

The Boy Wonder was busy stretching in the hallways entrance, several cracking noises sounding off as he bent and twisted. Raven found that even the way Robin stretched seemed to make her like him more. 'I have never liked anyone so much' She realized. "Maybe it's not like at all, maybe it's-" "RAVEN!" She jumped as Beast Boy yelled in her ear. "What?!?" She yelled back. "I was just asking if you wanted some tofu eggs," Beast Boy said to her politely. "No thank you, sorry for yelling," She said apologetically.

Robin was gone when she turned back, probably to one of the training rooms. She glanced at the others, each busy with their own things. 'They won't notice if I leave the room, the never notice usually' She thought and got up, quickly going out of the kitchen. As she rounded the corners, she could hear loud noises, and someone talking. "It was probably-" BANG! "Nothing-" BANG! "At all!" BANG! Raven could see the shadow of Robin beating on his favorite punching bag. 'What is he talking about?' She asked herself silently.

Raven crept up to the open door and peeked her head around the corner. Robin had his back to her, and was beating the punching bag furiously. She watched him for a little bit, her mind still on confessing to him. What's the worst that could happen? 'He could reject you and never speak to you ever again' She thought sadly. 'Good point' She added to her thoughts. Raven crept through the doorway, and gave a fake cough.

Robin jumped, and turned around quickly. "Hey Rae, what's going on?" He said. She was just about to answer when the punching bag came back hard, knocking Robin over. Raven stared at him on the ground mixed up in his cape. "Maybe this was a bad time," She said to him and turned to leave. "No! It's a fine time!" Robin yelled to her from the ground. Raven smiled, but hid it quickly as she turned back. "We need to talk," She said rather nervously. Robin nodded. "Yeah I think we should," He said to her and sat down on the bench against the far wall. Raven joined him quickly, sitting several feet away.

Neither of them looked at each other, both playing with something on their clothes. She moved slightly closer, eying Robin's hand on the bench near her own. "Well?" He said to her. Raven's heart skipped a beat as he turned to look at her. "I think that another time might be better, I need to do some meditation," Raven said suddenly, her nerves getting the best of her. Robin looked rather hurt, and Raven felt her guilt rise. "Then let me do some talking," Robin suggested. Raven nodded, unsure of what to expect.

Robin moved a little bit closer to her, causing Raven's uncomfortable feeling to rise even more. "Can't it wait?" Raven said, trying to escape. She was really getting far to worked up. "It's been too long a wait already," Robin said to her, now only a few inches away from her. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her head. Raven stared straight ahead, afraid to look at her leader. "Alright then," She said with some difficulty. 'Just hear him out' She told herself.

Now Robin looked uncomfortable, but he went on anyways. "I wasn't sure whether allowing you on the team was the best choice, you know that?" He said. Raven shook her head. "I can understand why," She replied. "Yeah well, it paid off. It's just that... you and me have never been very close, but I've always felt this sort of connection, do you know what I mean?" Robin continued. Raven held her breath, fairly sure that her ears were deceiving her. Robin almost sounded as if he was confessing to her.

Finally she turned towards him, letting out her breath as she did so. She found herself eye to eye with Robin, who looked just how Raven felt. "What are you trying to say?" Raven asked him, trying to keep up her unenthusiastic ways, though her voice didn't sound like she wanted it to. "Well, you see... I think- No I know, that I-" "ROBIN!"

Raven turned towards the sound, and found Cyborg in the doorway. "What!?" Robin yelled back at Cyborg, sounding quite angry, as if he had been denied a real treat. "We've got some bad news, you'll never guess who escaped today," Cyborg said quickly. Raven's memory kicked in, and she vaguely remembered a breakout from somewhere this morning. "I'll be right there," Robin said. Cyborg walked out of the room quickly.

Robin jumped up and ran towards the door, but turned back half way. "This seems to be becoming a trend, another time, alright?" He said to her. Raven nodded weakly and jumped up herself, then walked out of the room slowly. 'This is really getting to be way too hard' She thought as she walked out into the hall. "C'mon Raven! You won't believe who this guy is after," Cyborg called to her. Raven walked out into the hall and stared at the Tv screen, where they seemed to be talking about the psycho's demands. On there was a picture of a pale girl, with purple colored hair. "It's you," Beast Boy pointed out. The Titans stared at Raven, who had nothing to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There we go. I love writing. That was fun. Couple of comments. Thank you any and all reviewers, new and old. Glad you decided to read. Now this story might be all nice right now, but that will change. This isn't gonna be some RobRae get together be happy all the time story. There will be yelling, and swearing, and fighting, and a lot of stuff that makes it more like a real life relationship. I did get a lot of what's happening in this story from actual experiences so that makes sense. But keep reading please, even if the story does go crappy. R and R please. Oh and, I know Robin sighed a hell of a lot in chapter one, but, wouldn't you have done it to? I would have. I sighed a hell of a lot after fanfiction deleted my account._

_Next Chapter: After fighting an old villain and being saved by Robin, Raven decides to take it a little bit slower, and tell Starfire about her crush. But a certain green skinned Titan overhears this. What will Beast Boy do with this juicy piece of information?_

_Note to self: Never use the word juicy again. Keep on reading!_

_-SinFire_


	3. Overheard

_Yawn. My head is killing me. That's fine, because I have a lighter! I'm really tired, couldn't sleep much last night, not that I ever do get much anyways. I wanted to write this so bad, but then what would I have done when it came to day time? Absolutely nothing, that's what. Up here in hurricane free Michigan, it's cold somewhat. Going outside today is not on my mind. So read on I suppose, and please review. About the end to chapter 2. The picture on the screen was Raven, she was the demand, which you'll realize in a few moments, sorry if you got confused, cause someone did when I first posted it._

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Overheard

**Raven's View**

She stared blankly at the screen, surprised that she was on there. "Right now, he is terrorizing downtown Jump city. The police have been unable to stop the mad man, who escaped from Meld Mental Asylum this morning. His only demand is that the Teen Titan known as Raven surrender herself to him. He-" Robin flipped off the Tv, the news reporter being cut off quickly.

"Who?" Raven asked, snapping out of it quickly. "This guy hasn't been around for some time thanks to you Rae," Cyborg said. "Who?" She asked again, more firmly. "Dr. Light," Robin answered her finally. Raven thought back to many months earlier, almost a years worth of months had passed. Dr. Light had been terrorizing the city, and the team had gone to stop him. He had managed to take down everyone else, even Robin. Then he moved onto her, and was easily winning. But he chose a bad time to attack her. Her rage escaped, and she almost killed Dr. Light. He was committed to the mental home, where the doctors said he may never recover.

"We have to get down there fast, he's hurting innocent people," Robin said to them. Raven woke up from her flashback long enough to nod. "We must hurry," Starfire said and took off with the others. Raven looked at Robin one last time, then she followed the rest of the Titans.

**Robin's View**

Just his luck. He was just a second from telling her, perhaps a moment from even kissing her. But no! Cyborg came in at the wrong time. 'Stupid Doctor' Robin thought as they reached the main land, Starfire settling him down on the ground. "Thanks Star," He mumbled. She smiled at him in response. Raven was the last to land, behind all of the others. Robin turned towards her. She looked nervous. "It'll be alright," He said to her. Raven nodded, though her look didn't change.

"How we gonna know where to find this guy?" Cyborg asked. A loud chorus of screams went off in the distance. "Follow the screams," Beast Boy said and took off into the air as a hawk. Robin followed under him, running as fast as he could. He could see bursts off yellow energy shooting into the air. A loud cruel laugh went over the screams as someone was shot over a building by another blast. "I got him!" Cyborg yelled. A young man came flying towards the Titans, and Cyborg easily caught the unconscious guy. He settled him down on the ground carefully.

Robin looked for a quick way over the building. "Alley," Raven's dry voice came from behind him. Sure enough, not ten feet to their right was an alley, and it led through. "Split up, Me and Cy will go through here, you guys go over," Robin ordered. The others nodded, and Robin took off down the alley way, Cyborg following closely behind. "Dr. Light is back!" He heard the madman shout. Robin rushed out of the dark passage and saw him, Dr. Light was indeed back.

Starfire and Beast Boy were already down there, Raven was no where in sight. "Titans, where is your little friend Raven? I have a score to settle," The Doctor said. "You're not gonna get the chance," Beast Boy said and turned into a rhino. Cyborg shot past Robin to join the fight quickly. "Wait!" Robin yelled after them. Too late. The Titans charged at Dr. Light, Starfire going first.

Dr. Light quickly fired a blast of energy, which hit Starfire dead on. Robin watched as she flew back and smashed into Beast Boy. The two hurdled into a car, Beast Boy's rhino form tearing a car clean in half, and the two smashed into a brick wall, neither of them moving. "Guys!" Robin yelled and ran forward.

He quickly reached them, Cyborg trying to hold off Dr. Light. "Just give me the girl!" He yelled as Cyborg punched. Dr. Light dodged it easily. "You ain't gettin' nothing except a good whoopin!" Cyborg yelled an d swung out his other arm, knocking Dr. Light down. Robin watched the fight as he found Beast Boy and Starfire, who were both ok, just a little banged up. He tried to help them out, still looking.

Cyborg turned his arm into the blaster cannon, and fired a shot. Dr. Light rolled out of the way, and placed his hand on Cyborg's chest. "Goodbye!" He yelled and blasted, sending Cyborg through a window three stories up. Robin let go of Beast Boy's hand, causing the teen to fall back down on top of Starfire. Raven had floated down in front of Dr. Light. "Raven no!" Robin yelled and rushed forward. Dr. Light turned quickly, and sent Robin flying with a burst of energy. Robin smashed into a car, his head pounding, making him dizzy.

"You got me, now what do you want?" He heard Raven say. Robin heard a loud noise, as if someone had been hit. "I just want revenge for the year I lost to insanity!" Dr. Light yelled. Robin lifted his head. Raven was lying on the ground, Dr. Light's boot pressed against her throat. "Enjoy the dark," He said to her as his hand glowed yellow, pointing it at Raven's head.

Robin jumped into action, jumping into the air and kicking. Dr. Light stumbled back as Robin hit him in the back. "Don't you Titans ever give up?" He yelled and fired his energy once again. The Boy Wonder easily dodged it, and threw out a flash disc. A bright light went off, causing Dr. Light to shield his eyes. Robin took the time to place himself in front of him, and when the Doctor looked up, punched him in the face. He stumbled back, but pulled his hand up for another blast. Robin flipped back, kicking Dr. Light's hand up wards, and sending the blast high. Robin whipped out his bo staff, and brought it down upon Dr. Light's head.

"Don't! Ever! Touch! Her!" He yelled a different word with each hit, pouncing on top of Dr. Light and pounding him with the staff. He raised his hand for another strike when someone grabbed his hand. He turned turned to see Raven, holding his arm back and looking fearful. "It's ok," She said and pointed towards Dr. Light. Robin looked back, and saw what he had done. The Doctor was smashed up pretty good, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. "Sorry," He mumbled to Raven. "It's... fine," She muttered.

The rest of the Titans finally got back on their feet, just in time to see the cops arrive to take the battered Dr. Light away again. "That guy has got some serious bad luck against us," Beast Boy said. "Yeah Robin, what was all that about?" Cyborg asked. "Got carried away a little," Robin answered. "Let's go get cleaned up," Robin said and took off quickly, wanting to be alone.

**Raven's View**

The way back to the tower was silent, but Raven liked that. She wanted to think to herself. What had just happened? One moment it looked like she was gone, the next thing she knew, Dr. Light was on the ground in a broken heap, courtesy of Robin. Raven tried to understand what Robin was saying, but the loud noises of Dr. Light being beaten covered up his words. She vaguely wondered what had set him off. Was it that a friend of his was being hurt? Or that it was her? She sighed, her thoughts drifting back to the training room. What was he about to say?

Raven pressed her fingers to her temples, her head pounding, partially from a headache and partially from being smacked upside the head by Dr. Light. She needed some time to think, to clear her head. 'What I really need is to tell someone about this crush' She thought. Raven went to her room without a word to the others, and went to her bathroom. She started a shower, and let the water warm while she undressed. Then she stepped in, and quietly thought to herself as she let the steam from the warm water clear her head.

'I have to tell him, what if we're meant to be?' She asked herself. "He likes Starfire," She reminded herself out loud. "And she likes him," Raven added quietly. 'But that doesn't mean that they have to be together' She thought and grinned. It quickly faded. Raven continued her shower, trying to figure out how she could ease the burden. As she stepped out of the shower and dried herself out she figured it out. "Starfire..." She whispered.

Raven wrapped a towel around herself and began to get herself back together, drying her hair and putting on some clean clothes. 'I can tell Starfire. She may like Robin but she's so naive she wouldn't even realize what I really want' Raven thought with a ping of guilt. She didn't like taking advantage of Starfire's naiveness, but she needed to tell someone.

Raven rushed out of her room, her hair still damp. "Where's Starfire?" She asked Cyborg, who was heading towards his own room. "In the kitchen I think w-" "Thanks!" Raven cut him off and went to the kitchen quickly, where she found Starfire sipping mustard quietly. "Wanna go to the mall Starfire?" Raven asked her, feeling quite weird saying it. Starfire smiled at Raven. "Oh! Of course I would love to go!" She yelled happily and grabbed Raven, dragging her outside.

Raven flew silently, not really listening to Starfire's clothes list. She was busy planning out how she was going to tell Starfire about her crush. 'I can't make it seem like I want to be with him' Raven thought. She looked up, and Starfire was gone. "Down here!" A voice yelled below her. She looked down, and saw that Starfire was on the ground, the mall next to her. "That was fast," Raven muttered and landed next to her peppy friend.

Starfire grabbed her hand and led her into the mall quickly. Raven pulled her hand away and kept up as best she could. They passed several stores, mainly ones that Raven did not like. Hot Topic was the only clothes store in the mall that she would enter. Starfire shoved her into a bright white store that Raven didn't have time to see the name of.

"Are you going to purchase anything?" Starfire asked her. Raven's mind went blank. "No. Could we hurry this up Star? I have something important that I need to tell you," Raven said to her. Starfire looked at her, her eyes going wide. "Is it a secret?" She whispered to Raven, the excitement obvious. "I guess..." Raven answered. Starfire smiled wide. "Then I will hurry," The bubbly girl said quietly. Raven couldn't help but smile slightly, Starfire was so weird sometimes.

They spent a very long and tiresome hour there, mainly in that store. Starfire shot around the place, looking at nearly every item, whether it fit her or not. In the end, Starfire ended up not getting anything, and saying that another day would be better. Raven almost killed her for that, but calmed down when Starfire offered to buy her lunch.

The two sat in the food court, where Raven slowly ate a single piece of pizza. Her hunger was going away, her nerves had kicked in and her appetite had gone. Starfire though, continued to eat her mustard covered chocolate pretzel without slowing down, and ordered a second one. "We can go now!" Starfire announced as she finished. Raven tossed the crust to her pizza out and flew back to the tower. Starfire opened her window, and the two climbed in.

"What is it that you wish to tell me friend Raven?" Starfire asked, sitting down on her bed cross legged. Raven did the same. "I don't want you to be mad, because it doesn't mean anything really," She said to Starfire cautiously. "What is it? Does it involve a member of our team?" Starfire asked her. Raven gulped. "Actually it does," She answered. "What is it?" The alien girl asked her.

Raven turned away from her, knowing that the sooner she said it, the easier it would be. "You like Robin, right Starfire?" Raven asked her. "Yes, very much so," Starfire answered, nodding her head quickly. "But not just as a friend, right?" Raven continued. Once again, Starfire nodded. "Well... so do I," Raven said slowly. Starfire didn't say a word, her smile didn't even fade. Instead, she hugged Raven tightly. "That is magnificent! Now we can gossip and talk about him together!" She exclaimed. Raven's mouth hung open in shock. She thought Starfire might react like this, but not exactly like this.

"You mean, you're ok with it?" Raven asked surprised. Starfire smiled. "Yes. I do wish to be with Robin, it would make me very happy. But I wish for you to be happy as well, and if that makes you happy, then I shall be fine," She answered. Raven smiled at Star, and returned the hug lightly. "Thank you," Raven said, feeling as if she had just told the worlds biggest secret. But then she heard it.

Clunk. There was a loud noise against Starfire's door, and then a mumbled curse. Raven rushed over to it, and heard footsteps running away quickly. She opened the door and saw him turning the corner. Raven shut the door quietly and slid down Starfire's wall. "What is it?" Starfire asked her. She sat there for a moment. "Beast Boy heard us," Raven said, a feeling of dread overcoming her.

-------------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------_

_I had fun writing that one. No one ever refers to Dr. Light, so I put him in there. I didn't miss something did I? He isn't like dead or something and I forgot? Lets hope not, because he just beat the crap out of half the Titans and if he's actually gone... Oh forget it. Updates may slow slightly, for I am writing the sequel to "A New Arrival". Not to mention I go back to school tomorrow, as in every day, but I'll try my best. At the worst an update will come every other day, so stay tuned. R and R please. _

_Next Chapter: Raven finds Beast Boy and Robin having a chat, which concludes with a money exchange. She thinks they're planning a joke and, sure enough, Robin asks her out later that night. How is Raven going to take this?_

_Keep on truckin'._

_-SinFire_


	4. True Lies

_I was supposed to not write this, but I did. I got school tomorrow and wanted to start my others story so I'm updating this instead. This author's note was originally really long, and had a few comments to reviewers. Not it's not so long, because reviews don't exist anymore. I am so pissed off. Just when I gained some people who liked my stories, fanfiction fucked it up. I don't even know how it happened. Whatever. Review please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: True Lies

**Beast Boy's View**

He ran away as fast as he could, fairly sure that he wasn't seen. Finally, Beast Boy reached his own room, and he quickly opened the door and practically dove inside. He sat up, taking a few deep breaths. 'Close one' He thought.

Beast Boy was simply passing by Starfire's room, and just happened to hear Raven in there. He always liked Raven, in more than one way, so he stopped by to hear what she had to say. He heard the first few words, not sure if this was right. Raven and Starfire seemed to be talking about Robin. "But not just as a friend, right?" He had heard Raven's dry voice say. There was no answer, but Raven then said, "Well... so do I". Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. The local goth liked the Boy Wonder? He had a good laugh at that. But he was of course heard. Stumbling into the door as he went to walk away with this great secret. He swore and ran for it, hearing someone open the door behind him.

Now it seemed he was home free, though just barely. Beast Boy started to debate what to do with this info. There were so many possibilities. He just couldn't decide. There were the obvious ones. A little blackmail perhaps, maybe some joking around on Raven's behalf. Maybe he could tell Robin, and really mess some stuff up.

But something started to kick in. 'A conscience, that's what it's called!' He thought and laughed. He could not do anything at all, just let things take their course. That would probably be the right thing to do. "Or..." Beast Boy said out loud. He had a genius idea. He could play the caring type, help her out maybe. Once she finds out Robin doesn't like her, maybe she'll realize that Beast Boy himself had always been there for her, and give him a chance. 'Assuming that Robin doesn't like her back' He added as an afterthought.

Why would he though? It was a well known fact around Titans tower. Starfire liked Robin and he liked her back. Well, what guy wouldn't like Starfire? Beast Boy liked her, but only in a sexual way, which was odd. He and Starfire were so much more alike than him and Raven.

Beast Boy sat there for a few more moments, deciding what he should do. The majority of his ideas involved hurting Raven, which he really didn't like to do. Mostly because she would hurt him probably, but also because he liked her. 'I really don't like to be serious' Beast Boy realized, but even he had that side. Finally, he left his room, grabbing some money on his way out.

**Raven's View**

She sat against the wall still, holding her head in her hands. Of all the people to overhear her, why did it have to be Beast Boy? He would for sure do something to make her mad. Perhaps tell Robin, maybe make fun of her. He'd probably just do some cruel joke on her, and Raven was not in the mood for that. Not that she ever was. Raven banged her head on the wall lightly, wondering what she should do.

"Are you alright Raven?" Starfire's cheery voice broke her chain of thoughts. "No I'm not alright. The most annoying person in the tower just found out one of my biggest secrets, how would you be!?" Raven yelled at her. Starfire looked slightly hurt. "I am sorry," Starfire said and laid down without another word. Raven felt guilt tear through he at the sad sight of the Tamaranian girl. "I'm sorry Starfire, I just wasn't ready for someone else other than you to know," Raven apologized. She waited a moment. Starfire sat up quickly and smiled. "It is ok," She said to Raven.

She began to think once again. About Robin. About Beast Boy. Truth be told, she liked them both very much. Beast Boy wasn't always so annoying, and he sometimes showed a very sensitive side, though rarely. But Raven wanted to be with Robin, who was just... so much more like herself.

"You don't think he would actually tell Robin, do you Starfire?" Raven asked her friend. Starfire looked uneasy at this. "I am not so sure. It seems like something that Beast Boy would like to do," Starfire answered. Raven's heart dropped, she was afraid that someone would say that. "Well I'd better go and get to him before he gets to Robin," Raven said and rushed out the door. She ran to the living room, and stopped abruptly as she exited the hall. Quickly she jumped behind the wall, peaking her head around the corner.

Beast Boy and Robin were in the corners, talking quietly to one another. Beast Boy had a smile on his face the entire time, and Robin was looking thoughtful. 'He isn't... telling him?' Raven asked herself, unsure. She listened carefully, struggling to catch just a word, or a phrase. Anything that would help her. Then she heard it. Her name came from Beast Boy's mouth. Thens he watched Robin, he looked slightly shocked.

She ducked behind the corner again, breathing heavily. When she looked back, now Beast Boy was looking shocked, and then slightly angry. But he calmed quickly, smiling and patting Robin on the shoulder. "What are you up to?" Raven whispered. 'Has to be something against me, a joke maybe' She thought nervously. She tried to shake that thought out of her head. Robin wouldn't participate in something like that, not without good reason. She began to turn away when Beast Boy took something out. Some green paper. 'Money!' Raven realized. Beast Boy handed the bill to Robin, who said thanks loudly, and then walked away.

Raven slinked away, thinking about what she had just saw. Robin wouldn't do something that mean to her, not even for money. 'Or would he?' She asked herself. It looked an awful lot like they were planning something, what with the quiet talking, mentioning her name, and then having a money exchange. Raven sighed sadly, and in a flash of black, had teleported herself out of the hall and into her dark room.

She walked over to her bed, which was dimly lit by the sunlight streaming through her slightly open blinds. Raven tossed herself onto it, feeling miserable. Of course Robin doesn't like her. Why would he? She was mean, quiet, and had nothing on Starfire when it came to looks. It seemed hopeless. She got up, turning on a lamp so she could see. Raven stood in front of the mirror.

She wasn't bad looking, not in her own opinion. She wasn't heavy, but actually quite thin, though not as thin as Starfire. She also didn't quite meet the rest of Starfire's looks. Raven wasn't all tall. Her hair wasn't a long bright red, and her skin didn't shine. Not only that, but her breasts weren't as large as Starfire's, a lot of guys seemed to care about that, and Robin was probably one of them.

Raven turned off the light and laid down, deciding to take a nap. She laid there for quite some time, until it was nearly dinner. She could smell something like bacon, and sat up. Loud footsteps were coming towards her door, followed by a knock. "Yo Raven, it's dinner time!" Cyborg yelled through her door. "Ok," She said and got up.

Raven walked through her door, following the delicious smell of what was probably breakfast for dinner, a Cyborg and Beast Boy favorite. She clenched her fists, and mashed her teeth together at the thought of Beast Boy. 'Why does he always have to screw things up?' She thought angrily as she reached the kitchen, glaring at the changeling as she sat down next to Cyborg.

She ate in silence, enjoying the meal greatly. She was starving, her one piece of pizza really not doing much for her. Raven watched Robin the entire meal, who seemed quieter than usual. She was almost positive that he was nervous about something. 'Probably about how I'll react to his little joke' Raven thought and narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was stacked up against him.

Finally dinner ended, and as Cyborg cleared the table, Beast Boy walked up to Robin. the two exchanged a few words, and then Beast Boy nodded in Raven's direction. Perhaps if her hood was down, the green teen may have noticed she was watching. Raven started to walk towards her room silently, attempting to go and hide.

"Hey Raven!" Robin yelled behind her. He ran to catch up with her, and stopped next to her, slightly out of breath. "What is it? I'm sort of in a hurry," She said cruelly and glared at him. "I just needed to talk with you," He said to her. She looked at his face, and felt her anger drift away for a moment. 'Maybe he really does like me' She thought. But then she remembered the money being dealt to him, and her anger rushed back.

"There's a lot of dishes Robin, I'd get moving," Raven said and walked off before Robin could protest. She could feel his eyes on her back, but didn't turn around. She could care less if he had just gotten hurt.

Raven went to her room once again, and went to her desk. She took out a picture, the team one that was taken right after the tower had been built. They were in the city, so they could take an entire shot of them and the huge T-Tower. Cyborg used his hand for a camera, so he was missing one. Beast Boy was holding rabbits ears over Robin's head. Starfire had put her arm around Raven's neck, and pulled her into the shot. It was a picture that always made Raven feel good to be a Titan. But right now, it did quite the opposite.

Everyone in the tower had someone. Beast Boy and Cyborg were best friends. Starfire and Robin were probably just days away from being together. But Raven had no one. She was alone. She liked each and every one of the Titans. They all had a side that appealed to her. Beast Boy's lame comical side, and his sensitive one. Starfire's naive side, and her strong caring side. Cyborg always had that funny side, but was also serious. He always sort of acted like a big brother in Raven's eyes. And then there was Robin. He had so much to him. Determined, smart, strong, caring, sensitive, funny. He had everything that Raven could ever want.

She sighed and put the picture away, not feeling any better. Raven sat on her bed for a while, debating what she should do. 'Kill Beast Boy, kill Robin, or kill them both?' She thought in a slightly kidding manner. Raven was almost expecting it just before it happened. There was a loud knock on her door. She got up, opened it, and there was Robin, looking more nervous than ever.

"Can I come in?" He asked her. Raven glared at him, but something made her answer. "Yes," She said. 'Why did I just do that?' She asked herself silently. Raven walked over and sat back down on her bed. Robin, looking uncomfortable, stood a few feet in front of her. They looked around, neither one of them speaking until- "Do you have something to say or not?" Raven asked him in a mean tone.

Robin looked shocked at the cruelty, but recovered quickly. "Actually yeah, it's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now," He answered her. "Well make it quick," She said, almost sure of what she was about to hear. Robin paced the room for a few moments, making Raven feel impatient. 'He is quite the actor' She thought of her crush, almost feeling relaxed once again. She quickly changed back, remembering the situation.

"Ok. Well here it goes. This is something I've waited to say since the team got started, but was never sure if I should. But something that happened today made me sure that I should have done it a long time ago," Robin said quickly. Raven stared at him, not blinking, not breathing. She knew what was coming. "Listen Raven. I like you, and I mean really like you. As in more than a friend. I'm not completely sure you feel the same way but that doesn't matter. I was just wondering, will you go out with me?" The Boy Wonder said nervously.

Raven didn't answer, her fears confirmed. She was being asked out by Robin, something she had wanted for some time now. But it wasn't real, it couldn't be. "You're lying," She said suddenly. Robin stared back at her, looking confused. "Huh?" He asked. Raven stared him down. "Beast Boy overheard me and Starfire talking, and then he paid you to do this? That's right isn't it?" Raven yelled at him. Robin backed against the door as Raven stood up.

"What are you talking about? He only said that you liked me, never even mentioned paying me for this," Robin answered. Raven stared at him blankly. "But I saw him give you money! I heard my name, you were both talking about me!" She yelled at him. "Yeah because I told him that I liked you. He got a little upset at that but told me that I should go for it," Robin said calmly. Raven kept watching him. He looked so sincere. 'He has to be lying, this can't be true!' She thought angrily.

"So it's just a huge coincidence! Beast Boy hears me confess about you, and then you're talking about me. Next thing I know he's handing you some money and you ask me out! You expect me to actually believe all of this?!?" She continued yelling. Robin took a step forward. "The money was for us, he told me to take you somewhere nice," Robin said and laughed nervously. Raven glared at him.

"Why would Beast Boy want to help me out?" She asked, slightly calmer. "Because he cares about you, we all do," Robin answered. Raven sat down, shaking her head. "I just don't believe it," She said to Robin. "Raven. I really like you. I think I'm in love with you," Robin said.

Wrong thing to say. Raven snapped. "Don't say that unless you mean it!" She yelled at him and raised her hands. She encased Robin in black energy, and then opened her door effortlessly with her other hand. "Get out!" She yelled and tossed him through the doorway, then shut the door quickly. Raven heard him smash into the wall as she collapsed onto her bed. "Raven! C'mon! this isn't a joke!" Robin yelled through the door. "Shut up!" She yelled at him. Then there was silence. She heard Robin stomp away, muttering angrily.

Raven felt tears slide down her face as she cried silently. She hated him for doing this.

Making her cry. Was it really true? Did he really like her, even love her? She was so confused. Raven curled up into a ball on her bed, still crying quietly. Her thoughts swirling, Raven fell asleep hours later, not sure of anything still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was insane for me. Seemed to take way too long to write it. As you can see, Raven is fairly pissed off. I would be to if I thought someone was playing that mean of a joke on me. Now you see, not exactly the happiest of times. I know of someone that had something like that done to them, and no it wasn't me. R and R please._

_Next Chapter: Still confused, Raven wakes up the next morning to apologize, but finds Starfire in Robin's room. Angry at the Boy Wonder and herself, Raven turns to another Titan: Beast Boy. Will something develop between the two?_

_You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, Keep on reading my story._

_-SinFire_


	5. Get Togethers

_Like I said, I'm not supposed to do this, but I can't stand it. Must post. If you dislike this story, go read and review my other one, "A New Arrival". Summary for it sucks though. But what really sucks is my weekend coming up. I won't be doing much writing. I've got a lot of stuff to do. Tests to study for, movies to see... All stuff that doesn't involve a computer. I will try and get an update done though, I promise. For anyone who wants this to be a RaeBB story, I am sorry. Not gonna happen, maybe in another fic but not this one. Raven and Robin kick ass, don't deny it. Enough babble and what not, on with Chapter five!_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: Get Togethers

**Robin's View**

He walked into his room, quietly thinking about what had just happened to him. After a few moments of contained silence, he let out a loud and angry yell. He was just trying to vent some frustration. It didn't work very well. Robin paced his room, as he often did when he thought of Slade, or another villain that was giving him trouble. This was even more mind boggling though.

Robin understood why Raven was mad. She was confused. He tried to imagine what she had seen, tried to picture him and Beast Boy talking in the corner. He could see how it looked like a set up. It was Beast Boy after all, the thought of him helping someone out wasn't very likely. Robin threw himself onto his bed, closed his eyes, and thought back to a few hours earlier.

"Psst! Robin! I need to talk to you," Beast Boy had whispered in his ear. Robin glanced at the changeling's desperate face, and then got up. He followed Beast Boy into a corner away from Cyborg. "What?" He had asked impatiently. "I need to tell you something about Raven," The green teen told him, urgency in his voice. That had hooked Robin right there, and he began to listen up. "She likes you," Beast Boy said quickly. Robin felt his mind go numb. "Huh?" He had stupidly said. "She likes you, like as in attracted to you," Beast Boy repeated. Robin felt his mouth drop opened. "How do you know?" Robin asked. "Well I overheard her and Starfire talking about how they both like you," Beast Boy answered quickly. "Seriously? I never thought... What's the chances she'd like me too?" Robin said and laughed.

Beast Boy continued his talk. "Yeah well just- What now? You like her?" He said, sounding confused. Robin had calmed down slightly. "For a while now," He said as he stared at a sad looking Beast Boy. "Uh... good for you. Listen, I really want you two to be happy so here," Beast Boy said and pulled out some money, a twenty and a five. "Five for my food at the movies the other night, and twenty for your first date. Do something nice," Beast Boy said. Robin grabbed the money slowly. "Thanks!" He said and started to walk away. Something made Robin turn back. "Thanks a ton Beast Boy, might have never happened without you," Robin said to his friend. Beast Boy looked saddened but still said, "No problem. Have fun!"

Robin's eyes snapped opened. How had everything gone wrong? He thought for sure that Raven and him would be together right now, maybe talking about what they would do for their date. He was mad, extremely mad. At Raven. At himself. "I don't even know why I liked her," He said in an effort to feel better. It worked for a second. 'Yes I do' He then thought. "Because she's beautiful, smart, caring, and above all... she's just Raven," Robin said out loud.

Robin sat up, unsure of what to do. He didn't have many choices though. He could go and talk to Raven perhaps. No, that would only make her feel worse probably. Maybe someone else could help him. Cyborg probably wouldn't care, but maybe Beast Boy would... Robin jumped out of bed, rushing out of the door and sprinting around the corner.

"Ouch!" A girlish cry sounded out. Robin tumbled to the ground with the person. He looked up, and found Starfire's face just a few inches from his own. "Hello Robin!" The alien girl said happily. "Hi... Star..." He said slowly, sliding out from under her and helping her up. "Sorry about that," He said as she got up on her feet. "Have you seen Beast Boy?" Robin asked her quickly. "I believe that he and Cyborg went out to Media Play for a game video," She said. "Video game..." Robin muttered and began to walk back towards his room. He turned around quickly, looking at Starfire oddly as he remembered part of his conversation with Beast Boy.

"Hey Starfire, wanna come into my room to hang out?" Robin asked her. He felt very strange at the moment. He still wanted to be with Raven, but something told him it wasn't meant to be. Starfire looked up happily. "Of course!" She said and grabbed onto Robin's arm. He grinned. "Sorry Raven," He muttered as they entered his room, Robin having no intentions of being just friends with Starfire anymore.

**Raven's View**

Raven woke up with a feeling of insane exhaustion. 'Twelve hours and I'm still tired' She thought as she yawned. She struggled for a moment, trying to remember what had upset her so much. "Robin," She breathed. Now she remembered. The Boy Wonder... She thought back to the previous night. Was he telling the truth? Maybe he really did like her, maybe he really wanted to be with her. Raven sighed, seeing that she had overreacted by a very large amount.

She sat up, smiling slightly. It would be pretty easy. Apologize, get to talking, make up. She had made a big mistake, blinded by her own stupidity. Since when does Robin ever go along with cruel jokes? As far as Raven could tell, the only time Robin had lied to her was when he was Red X, and that was all in the past now. She got up, feeling much better than she had the previous night. Perhaps she had been to hard...

Raven walked through her door and went straight to the living room, expecting to find Robin. Instead she found Cyborg milling around, looking for something. "Raven, have you seen my- Hey!" She ignored him, walking away quickly. He could be in a million places. In his research room, one of the training rooms, even on the roof maybe. Robin got all over the tower.

Raven walked by Robin's room, not bothering to check if he was there. She heard a giggle as she passed, and stopped dead in her tracks. 'He wouldn't...' Raven thought, recognizing the laugh. She backtracked and raised her hand. She debated, and then knocked on the door loudly. Raven heard a few mumbled words, and then some foot steps. The door slid open, and Robin was standing there, his hair slightly missed up and smiling. "Oh... Hey," Robin said, sounding awkward. Raven peered around him, and saw Starfire sitting on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

Her heart stopped at the sight, her fears confirmed. Robin and Starfire were together. "Er-" Robin said. Raven walked off. "No Raven! Wait!" He yelled after her and ran to catch up. She stopped, turning to face him sadly. "What? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" She asked. "It's just... you didn't believe me and I felt depressed. So I went to Starfire... and something just sort of happened," Robin said slowly. Raven studied him. "And you said that you loved me," Raven said finally. Then she turned and stalked off, leaving Robin hurt.

She didn't want to go back to her room, so she just turned the corner and stopped. She leaned against the wall, feeling alone. "Why is it always me?" Raven asked herself. If he had just waited another day, things could have been just fine. Raven bashed her fists on the wall, angry that she had let this happen. Now that she thought it over, it seemed so obvious that Robin was telling the truth. Why would he do that to her? He was the only Titan who always cared, who was always there to help when someone needed it. Without Robin, she would be lost, completely alone in darkness.

But what did that matter right now? She was alone, and Robin was the reason. He had betrayed her. She hadn't cried since she was a child, but she was doing it right then, for the second time in one day. Raven stood up, drying her eyes on her cloak. She started to walk past Beast Boy's room, but stopped. 'He can help' A voice told her. Raven began to shake the thought off, when Beast Boy's door open. The changeling stared at her, and let out an eep of surprise.

"Hey Raven," He said after recovering. "What's wrong?" He added, seeing her eyes, which were red from crying. "Nothing," She lied and began to walk away. Beast Boy's hand shot out, and grabbed her arm. "Don't lie. You can tell me," He said. Raven looked at him. She had never seen him act like this. So nice and caring. A lot like Robin. "Ok..." She said and walked into his room.

It was a messy place. Raven had been in there a few times, but not much. It was generally a situation where she was trying to hit him for playing a joke on her. It smelled like bananas for some odd reason. Beast Boy sat on a chair, and Raven awkwardly sat on his bed. "So what is it?" He asked, sounding different than his usual self. She looked up at him, and debated leaving. But that thought washed away as he stared into his eyes. She had never really noticed how nice they were.

"Robin..." She whispered. "Didn't work out or what?" Beast Boy asked, as he knew exactly what she was speaking about. "I thought you guys were playing a joke on me. I got mad, threw him out... Now he's with Starfire," Raven said sadly. She closed her eyes, remembering how she felt when she saw Starfire in Robin's room. She felt Beast Boy sit next to her. Raven hesitated, but then leaned on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably, but stayed in the spot.

"I was just trying to help you two out. I figured I didn't have a shot so Robin might as well try his luck," Beast Boy said. Her eyes shot open. "You wanted a shot?" She asked, all of this being new to her. Beast Boy awkwardly backed away from her. "Well... Yeah I guess so. I've liked you for a while now," He managed to say. Raven stared at him, feeling different towards the changeling. Beast Boy started to get back up, but she pulled him down. "I never knew," She whispered. "You never asked," Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven felt extremely guilty now as she stared at the ground. She always thought that none of the guys liked her. Who'd have thought that two of them wanted her? Raven looked Beast Boy in the eyes. She raised her hands, not sure if she should, knowing that if she did, it would be for the wrong reasons. But she did anyways. Raven put her hands behind Beast Boy's head, closed her eyes, pulled him forward, and kissed him.

He struggled for a second, but Raven calmed him as she ran her hands through his hair. She felt his hands go onto her, one on her shoulder, the other on her waist. Finally, she moved away, pressing her forehead against Beast Boy's own. "Thank you," She said, still slightly sad. She could tell he was confused. "Why?" He asked her. Raven hesitated, and then answered. "For making me feel loved," She said. Raven collapsed onto him as Beast Boy put his arms around her. She sat there, crying silently, happy but sad as Beast Boy rocked her back and forth slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hizzah! That isn't even a word. So yeah. Starfire and Robin together, Beast Boy and Raven. Give you fans of those couples something to look at for a few chapters. Halfway done now. Only gonna be ten chapters I think. I'm just going to put a tid bit here. Anyone who is reading this story at least take a glance at my other story. If you like it, review please. Just put it up yesterday and there weren't many reviews. You know how I love reviews. Anyways, has anyone figured out where I got the name of this story? Tell me if you have, just curious. R and R please please please._

_Next chapter: The two couples now have to endure time in the same room with one another, and Raven and Robin use that time to make each other jealous. And... First date for them both! But what happens when they end up going to the same movie?_

_Read 'til your eyes bleed. J/K. Seriously._

_-SinFire_


	6. Jealousy Sucks

_Damn server not found. I'll show you! Anyways, fanfiction was giving me lip, so I wrote this instead. I do have a few things to say, as usual. I hate to keep doing it, but review my stories. Good or bad, I do not care. I just want a lot of reviews like I used to have before something went wrong. But you don't have to review, your choice. I just hope my stuff doesn't get deleted again. R and R please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: Jealousy Sucks

**Robin's View**

She left him. Just like that she left him. Raven just walked off, parting with some cruel words. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that he was really sorry. But he didn't. Robin regretted getting with Starfire right then. He shouldn't have done it. Anger drove him to it, he couldn't help himself. She was there. Cute and innocent as always. Robin didn't want to be with her, but now he was, and he didn't have the heart to break up with her.

It's not as if Starfire was a bad girlfriend. They had spent the entire night together. They pretty much just hung out. Talking and laughing. They watched a few movies, got a bite to eat around four in the morning, and then laid down for a few hours. Robin had enjoyed it. What wasn't to like? He was going out with this ungodly hot girl, who wanted nothing more than to please him. But that didn't mean that it was right. Robin went against his beliefs to be with Starfire, and now he was deeply regretting it. He knew he would have to end it eventually, and someone would be hurt.

Robin wasn't sure where Raven went. She had gone around the corner and he hadn't bothered to follow, figuring that she wanted to be alone. So he retreated to his room, hearing pounding noises in the distance as he did. Starfire eagerly greeted him, jumping up and giving him a bone crunching hug. "Hey," He said weakly, putting his arms around her in a half hearted manner. Starfire put him down, studying his face. "Are you alright?" She asked him skeptically. Robin nodded, trying to show as little emotion as possible. Then he plopped down on his bed.

"Raven is upset," Robin muttered. Starfire sat down next to him. "I thought she may be. Her and I had a talk, and it seems that she wanted to be with you as well," Starfire told him. "I know," Robin said darkly, remembering his and Raven's argument the previous night. Starfire didn't continue with the topic, but started to hum happily. It was one of the things that Robin liked about Raven more. She could tell when something was wrong, Starfire was too happy to notice sometimes.

He decided to get some rest, laying down in his bed. Starfire rested her head on his chest. He sighed slowly. He really wanted to be alone at the moment, but was too tired to actually do anything about it. Despite the depression, Robin was glad about one thing. Starfire hadn't said "I love you". He wasn't sure that she understand the concept of love, and that might be why. She had mentioned it when they were talking, but that was about it. Robin glanced on his desk, where his picture of the team was. He shut his eyes, wishing he could go back and change everything.

It was beginning to get late, and Robin realized that he couldn't hide forever. But if he went out of his room, he may run into Raven again. He wasn't ready for that, the pain still with him. She didn't believe him. Robin had been holding in the secret for over a year and she didn't think that it was true. It was eating away at him. Would he be able to correct his mistake? Would Raven allow him to? He hoped so. It was all he had left now. Hope...

Starfire had fallen asleep on him. He glanced down at her, and felt a brief moment of happiness. He had to admit, he might not want to be in this relationship now, but it felt good to at least have someone. He hugged her tightly to him, and kissed her gently on the cheek as he sat up. Robin loved Starfire, just not in the same way as Raven. Still, he would always watch over her. He made sure that she was under the covers, and then exited his room quietly.

Robin decided to go himself a sandwich. Sure, it was morning time, but was there a better way than starting the day off with a club sandwich? 'Nope' Robin thought to himself, grinning as he reached the kitchen. None of the other Titans were in there, not even Raven. He let out a deep breath, glad to be alone. Robin opened the fridge, quickly pulling out some bread and putting it in the toaster. He noted this absence of ham, which disturbed him. He had really been craving that ham. 'Why?' He thought and laughed. Just another thing to make him feel worse. Robin threw on some turkey and mayo to his now toasted bread, and then sat down to enjoy his food, a glass of milk at his place.

He sat there, alone and crunching, thinking about what he could do. Relationships were so much more complicated than anything else. 'I bet even Slade couldn't have handled this' He thought. Robin took another bite of his sandwich, then took a swig of milk to wash it down. The door opened. He looked up to it, and then spit out his milk instantly.

"Raven, Beast Boy? He managed to choke out, coughing like mad. His two friends were standing in the doorway, holding hands and looking awkward. "Yeah..." Beast Boy said. Raven said something quietly, and the two walked over to the couch. Robin stared at them, his mouth hanging open the entire time. "When did-? How the- What the hell is going on?!?" He finally yelled as they sat down. Beast Boy jumped a mile, and Raven smiled at him.

"_We're _together now," Raven said simply, emphasizing the word "we're". Robin looked at her, extremely confused and angry. 'But why?" He asked himself. "When did this happen?" He asked them. "Dude, calm down. It only happened like a few minutes ago," Beast Boy said. Robin glared at him. "Calm down?" He said, sounding as if the idea was ludicrous. The two nodded quickly. "Ahh!" Robin yelled, storming back to his room.

He couldn't believe it. There was Raven. And then there was Beast Boy. But Raven with Beast Boy? This could only mean one thing. "The apocalypse must be coming," A voice behind him said. Robin turned to see Cyborg behind him, holding a large box of metal objects. "Huh?" The Boy Wonder asked. "I just saw Raven and Beast Boy making out. Neva thought it was possible," Cyborg said. Robin gaped at him. 'Making out!' "That's because it isn't supposed to be possible!" He yelled and rushed into his room.

Starfire was still sleeping on his bed, one foot hanging over the side. He sat down on it, stroking her hair as he thought. Couldn't she of waited. A couple of days would've done it. He'd have let her calm down, broke up with Starfire nicely... "But now," He said out loud. Starfire stirred upon his bed. He looked at her, an evil feeling coming over him. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. The alien girl jumped up. "What is it? Are we being attacked?" She asked urgently, her hands glowing with green energy. "Uh... no," He answered. "I just wanted to wake you up, let's go eat," He added.

She stared at him, looking unsure. "Alright. I think it was time that I awakened as it is," Starfire said and stood up, yawning loudly. She put her boots back on and began to walk out the door. "Wait up!" Robin yelled after her, practically flying to grab her hand. Starfire smiled. "You seem very eager today," She said to him. "Oh I am," Robin replied.

He walked out into the hall with Starfire, forcing a smile as he reached the living room. Raven and Beast Boy were no where in sight... and neither was Robin's sandwich. "Where did my club..." He trailed off as he saw a hand reach into the air from the couch. Robin walked over to it with Starfire, and stared down at Raven and Beast Boy. They were laying on their sides, Beast Boy behind Raven and his arms around her. Raven was not only smiling... but eating his sandwich as well! "Thanks for the food Robin," She said as she chewed away.

"I see how it is..." Robin whispered. She was trying to make him mad, jealous perhaps. Eating his food, being with Beast Boy. It was all a set up. He went around on the other side of the large couch, and sat down with Starfire. "What is-" Robin caught off his girlfriend with a passionate kiss, which Starfire eagerly returned once he finished. He glanced at Raven, who was watching, open mouthed and wide eyed. "That was enjoyable!" Starfire said in a happy voice as they parted.

Robin turned, smiling cruelly as he looked back at Raven. He was shocked to see that she had turned around to Beast Boy, and was kissing him deeply. Her legs were around him, and his hands were running through her hair. He mashed his teeth together, and then turned back to Starfire. She let out a small yelp as he lifted her up, and then laid her on top of him. She sat up slightly. "Robin?" Starfire said, sounding confused and curious at the same time. Robin didn't answer, but pulled her down instead, pulling her into another kiss.

Meanwhile, the only remaining Titan walked into the room. Cyborg patted his hands together. "What are those damn noises?" He said annoyed as he reached for some food. Cyborg walked around the to couch and stared. He walked away silently from the two couples, who were making put in an extremely hot way. Backing his way over to the hall, Cyborg took off running. "I really need a girlfriend," He said as he entered his room.

Raven and Robin both stopped their kissing for a moment to stare at each other. For a moment neither of them moved. Robin didn't know about Raven but he knew that he would rather have it be her on top of him than Starfire. If he had only looked closer, he would have been able to tell that Raven was thinking the same about him.

**Raven's View**

Staring at Robin for that brief moment had really affected Raven. She looked back up at Beast Boy, who still had his eyes closed. She got up, brushing herself off slightly. "I'll be back," She said and rushed off to her room, leaving a stunned Beast Boy behind.

Raven entered her room, emotions flooding through her head. She had intended to make Robin jealous, and probably succeeded. But she in no way shape or form intended for him to turn it around on her. Seeing him kiss another girl, a right she wanted, was way too much for her. Beast Boy was a great guy, and not a bad kisser, but Robin was just... not Beast Boy? "I need some time away from Robin," She spoke aloud. She was having a great time with Beast Boy, but it would probably be better without Robin around. After their kiss, she felt so much closer to the changeling, and was actually enjoying their relationship. But now...

Raven went back out into the living room, where a still confused Beast Boy smiled at her as she entered. "Up for a date tonight?" She asked, feeling completely stupid. She sounded so preppy when she said that. "Yeah, sure," Beast Boy answered and looked over at Robin. "No," The Boy Wonder said simply. Beast Boy, grumbling, jumped over the couch and stood in front of Raven. He grabbed her hands, grinning. 'Cute...' Raven thought, once again feeling dumb as she said it to herself. "I think I need to do some stuff first..." Raven said. "Fine. See ya later babe," Beast Boy said and kissed her. She returned it, only because Robin was watching though. She walked away feeling better.

000

Finally it came. Her first date. The rest of the day had gone by without incident. Her and Robin had spent most of the time making each other jealous, which isn't the healthiest way to heal a friendship. But she was too mad to do anything else, so she went on with it. Raven tore through her closet, trying to find something suitable. She didn't always go out in her fighting clothes. Look at her closet would give you a different idea though. "Leotard, leotard, cloak, cloak, tank top, leaotar- tank top!" Raven yelled as she saw it. She pulled it out, and looked at it.

It looked a little too small perhaps. She tried on the tank top, which was of course black. Raven looked herself up and down in the mirror. Just as she had thought, it was slightly small. Her stomach was showing off slightly and it was a little low cut. She smiled. 'This should drive Robin insane' She thought. Raven looked down more. She had put on extremely tight black jeans. Then, thinking she didn't look like herself, added a black belt with metal studs on it. "Perfect," She said to herself. Finally she decided on comfort, putting on her normal boots, though those to were black. A knock at her door drew her away.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway, looking weird. He barely ever got out of his uniform, so this was a change. He was wearing a long black T-shirt with an American flag on it. He was also wearing very loose looking black pants, which he was holding up. Throwing the dark colors off were his bright green shoes. "Hey," Beast Boy said slowly, his eyes never leaving Raven. She smiled. "Ready to go?" She asked him. He blinked several times. "Yeah, let's move. Robin and Star are leaving soon too," He said. Raven stopped in her tracks, halfway out the door. "What?" She asked. "Yeah, they're going on a date too," Beast Boy said.

Raven shifted her eyes around. 'Damn you Boy Wonder!' She thought. "Let's just move fast," She finally said and walked out, her arm linked around Beast Boy's. They entered the living room, attracting the attention of the other Titans. "My, my, don't you two look nice?" Robin said in a sarcastic sounding voice, though he looked slightly stunned. Raven gave her one-hundredth glare at Robin that day. Cyborg smiled at Raven , but laughed at Beast Boy. "Nice shoes," He muttered and unpaused his game. Starfire actually wasn't in the room. "Well we'll be going," Raven said quickly and made a dash for the exit.

"Hold on..." A voice behind her said. She sighed, knowing who it was. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her aside quickly. "We need to talk," He said to her. Raven agreed completely but... "Not now!" She hissed at him. "Later then?" Robin asked, sounding sad. She melted at the sight, her anger washing away as she stared at her crush's sad face. "Yeah. That'd be... nice," She said sincerely. Robin let her go, allowing Raven and Beast Boy to leave.

After a silent elevator, the two went outside. Beast Boy morphed into a bird as Raven flew up, and they went towards the city. Raven took the time to think. Had she once again made a stupid mistake? Robin seemed genuinely sad, maybe she wasn't doing the right thing.

She glanced at the hawk form of Beast Boy, smiling. Beast Boy was really sweet, always complimenting her and doing everything right. But he just wasn't her type. Too immature, too uninterested in love. 'After all. You don't love him you love Rob-' She cut herself off in her thoughts. 'What!?' Her mind screamed. 'You said that you loved Robin! But...' Raven couldn't figure it out. She never thought, not even for a moment, that she had loved Robin. But why had she just said it? "Another mistake, that's all," She told herself and shook off the thought.

They arrived, seeing the movie theater below them. Raven landed next to Beast Boy, who morphed back quickly. "Oh no..." He said as he reached into his pockets. "What?" She asked him. "I don't have any money, I gave it to Robin to use for your guys date!" Beast Boy said laughing. Raven didn't answer, what he had said was bothering her. 'Robin was telling the truth...' She realized, sure of it now. But then she smiled, trying not to get on the thought of Robin at the moment. The truth also meant that Beast Boy sacrificed his own money just for her and Robin to be happy. Raven shook off the thoughts, her last one not satisfying her much.

"I can pay, but you'll owe me," Raven said. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "I promise I will," He said as she grabbed onto him. She teleported them into the lobbying, sending off several frightened yells from surrounders. "Two for Resident Evil: Apocalypse," Beast Boy said to the smiling lady behind the counter. She handed them the tickets after Raven passed the money to her. Beast Boy led the way, holding Raven's hand as they moved their way through the crowd. "We'd better hurry and get food, it's almost started," Beast Boy said. They quickly got some popcorn with no butter, a large coke, and some sour patch kids.

Raven and Beast Boy entered a nearly full theater, and found all the seats up top were gone. They went down to the flat on the floor seats, and went to the front row to be alone. Beast Boy smiled at her as they sat down. "You ok?" He asked her. Raven thought for a moment. "Sort of. Me and Robin need to talk," She answered. Beast Boy's face fell. Clearly he was worried about that. She didn't bother to do anything about it, mostly because he kissed her a moment later.

They broke apart a moment later. "Oh Ro-" She slapped a hand to her mouth. Beast Boy stared at her strangely. "What?" He asked. Raven started to apologize but Beast Boy cut her off. "I can't hear you," He said. Raven suddenly noticed the amount of noise that had begun as the previews had started. She let out a deep breath quickly.

Beast Boy grasped her hand on the arm rest, the movie beginning to start. Raven really didn't do much watching, she mostly thought. However, certain parts kept making her look at the movie, so she finally started to pay attention. "Not bad so far," Beast Boy said to her. She nodded her head. Then she heard it. A familiar giggle behind her, then some loud talking. It couldn't be... not them. Raven didn't dare turn around. But the talking continued, and she could hear angry whispers behind them. "That's it!" Beast Boy said loudly. He shot up in his seat before Raven could stop him.

"Alright buddy how about you shut... Robin?" Beast Boy's voice calmed a visible amount. "Beast Boy?" Raven heard Robin's voice say. "Shut up and sit down!" A man in the crowd yelled. "Outside," Robin whispered. Beast Boy walked past Raven without a word, and she turned around to see Starfire there. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked urgently. "It is a long story. First our-" "Starfire!" Robin's voice said. "Shhh!" A bunch of people said. "C'mon" Raven said and got up, rushing out of the theater right behind Starfire.

"We're out of here!" Robin said angrily. "Why?" Raven asked him. "Because you two are here!" He said, grabbing Starfire by the arm and yanking her toward the door. "So?" Beast Boy spoke up from the exit. Robin didn't answer, but kept moving, out of the door and into the darkness. Raven rushed after him, Starfire and Beast Boy behind her. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold up dude. You got a problem with us?" Beast Boy asked Robin as they caught up.

Robin turned slowly. Raven stopped, taking the short pause to look around. They had walked way past the theater, and were in some sort of alley. "I don't have a problem with you. I don't even have a problem with her," Robin said, pointing at Beast Boy and then Raven. "Then what?" Beast Boy asked. "I've got a problem with the two of you together!" Robin yelled and stormed off again. Beast Boy quickly followed. He was about to yell. "Wait," Raven said. The others stared at her, surprised. "I'd like to be alone with Robin for a while," She said.

Everyone stared at her, silent and shocked. "Fine," Robin said, finally stopping completely. "You two go back to the tower together, we'll be back later," Robin ordered. "But-" Beast Boy said but Raven silenced him with a look. Starfire merely nodded, hugging Robin quickly and flying off. "I'll see you later," Beast Boy said. Raven nodded again. He went to kiss her, but she turned her face, and it landed on her cheek. She looked down awkwardly. Beast Boy took a few slow steps back, and then took off.

Finally alone, Raven looked at Robin, who was looking nice himself. But she tore her eyes away from his looks. "We need to talk... big time," He said to her first. "Yeah," She said simply. He began to walk, and Raven followed him, wondering if this was the end to their friendship, or perhaps a new beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was that a long chapter. It felt long when I wrote it. As you can see, problems a many. I hate to do this, especially after the start, but could anyone who reads this go read my other stories, and review. If you're interested in their descriptions. There's only one. It's a sort of Action/Romance dealy. I haven't gotten many reviews on it, which is driving me insane and is also the only reason that I'm asking you to read it. Ugh. Well anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, probably won't update for a couple of days. Got a lot of stuff to do this weekend. Review please._

_Next Chapter: Raven and Robin decide to sit and talk like civilized people. Slowly but surely, they begin to relax. But what will they decide to do about their relationship?_

_Read and Review stuff please._

_-SinFire_


	7. Lovebirds

_Figures. The longest author's note I've ever written was all about the reviews on this story before it got deleted. I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed. Thanks to the new ones, thanks to the old ones. **Raven's man**, no I have not forgotten you. You and **Tawreh** are on of the people who have stuck around on my stories, so how exactly could I forget? I'm only updating once today, since it is the last chapter before I actually have to write again. It will probably be posted tomorrow, as I gave some prior things to attend to. I am rather glad to be getting back to writing though, my favorite thing to do. Read on and enjoy. Note: If anyone besides me ever talks to **Jncera **via email or other ways, does anyone know what happened to her? I love those stories and she hasn't updated in weeks. Whatever... I hope this catches you, **Grumbumble. **Thanks for continuing to review my story. You're awesome. I hope "Rite Of Passage" gets updated soon._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7: Lovebirds

**Robin's View**

He stood still after a short walk, staring at Raven, unsure of whether he should talk first or not. "We should go to a more secluded place," He said after an awkward silence. Raven nodded sadly and floated up, landing on the roof of a rather tall building. Robin stared up at. "Little help?" He called after her. Raven came floating back down, grabbing on to his hand. Her skin was extremely smooth, and felt a little cold. It seemed last forever, but they finally landed.

"Thanks," He muttered. Raven nodded, sitting down cross legged and floating in the air, as if she was doing her meditation. Robin sat the same way in front of her. "So..." He said slowly. He debated what to say. Sorry seemed like a good one. Sorry for hurting her, sorry for getting with Starfire, sorry for trying to make her jealous. There was a lot to apologize about, and Robin wasn't exactly sure where to begin now.

"I'm sorry". It was not him who spoke, but Raven. He looked up at her, shocked. He had never expected her to say that. Robin was surprised to see her looking sad. "Why?" He asked her, confused. "I don't know..." She said, not looking him in the eye now. He didn't understand it. How could you be sorry and not know why? Unless... "You can tell me," He tried. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that this happened. It shouldn't have. I've liked you for a while, but was never able to see it. When I finally did though, it seemed to good to be true that you liked me back. I just couldn't believe that you actually wanted me. I mean look at me," Raven said. She lifted her arms, as if showing him her pale skin. Robin stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her. "Well... I'm nothing compared to Starfire," She said. Robin moved towards her a bit. "Yes you are. Starfire... she is good looking. But you, you're beautiful," He said.

He moved back slightly, feeling a little too close. She looked up at him. "Really? Do you actually think that?" Raven asked him. Robin didn't even dare hesitate. "I always have," He answered. She smiled at him, causing Robin to feel better. They once again sat in silence. But something was bugging him. "How-" "Did me and Beast Boy get together?" She finished for him. Robin nodded. "Read my mind," He said. "Answer something for me first," Raven said. "How did Starfire and I get together?" He guessed. Now Raven nodded.

"Well, after you threw me out, I ran into her. Starfire has always shown an interest in me, and I've always had one in her. I was depressed, confused, angry... I didn't know what to do. She helped me out a little, and in the end, we kissed. I felt like I needed someone, even if it wasn't you. But after our next talk, I regretted it," Robin said it all quickly. Raven stared at him, then let out a deep slowly.

"Well after that talk. I was pretty mad. I came to your room to apologize, and maybe get together with you. But you were with Starfire, and it made me sad. I ran into Beast Boy, who offered to help me. A lot like you and Starfire, I've always liked Beast Boy. The fact that you were with Starfire, and that Beast Boy liked me, sort of got me to kiss him," She said in a heartbeat. "But why?" Robin asked her. "I just... I didn't feel as if anyone liked me, but he made me feel liked, even loved," Raven answered, blushing slightly.

Robin's anger had gone away. It was all one big mistake. They both regretted what they had done, and that was enough for him. Something was still bothering him though, "Why'd you try and make me jealous?" He asked her. Raven looked uneasy, but still answered. "I was so mad at you. I cried Robin. I hadn't cried in years, and you made me do it. I didn't even really want to make you jealous, it sort of just happened," She said. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to, but I do regret it," Robin said. "I understand," Raven said, smiling weakly. Things were getting better.

"Actually, you want to know something?" Raven asked him. "Oh no, what now?" He said jokingly. "Well... It's kind of weird. While I was kissing Beast Boy in front of you, I didn't think about him. I was only thinking of you," Raven said. "Same here!" Robin said surprised, referring to Starfire. They both went silent then. Robin had jumped up, and was right in Raven's face. He coughed to the side, then backed up quickly.

"Yeah. Listen Raven, I really am sorry and hope we can still be friends," He said. "Why not more?" Raven asked quickly. Robin stared up at her. He never thought they could be, not now... "But we're both with someone. Well maybe not for long," Robin said, muttering the last part. "I know we are it's just... I've never felt this close to you, and I don't want to lose it," Raven said. He stared at her. He had never heard Raven speak of her feelings like this. Robin looked down, and noticed the goose bumps on her arms.

"Take this," Robin said, taking off his black jacket. Raven set herself onto the ground, and Robin draped the jacket around her. "Thanks," She said. Robin smiled at her. "No problem," He said and froze. They were once again extremely close, he was right in her face. Her bright purple eyes shined brightly in front of him, mesmerizing him. Then he felt a hand on his face. Looking down, he saw that Raven had raised her arm and began to touch his face.

"Um..." He said. "Shh..." Raven said. She closed her eyes, her fingers lightly touching him. Robin felt extremely awkward, but in a good way, as she traced his lips with her fingertips. Raven opened her eyes in front of him. "Could you do that?" She whispered. He nodded, and nervously brought up his hand. Bending his fingers, he lightly caressed her cheek. Robin watched as Raven once again closed her eyes, letting out a small breath as she did. He smiled.

Robin sat up more, and Raven did the same, kneeling so she met his height. Neither of them knew what was going on really. Beast Boy and Starfire weren't anywhere in their minds. The two of them sat there, lightly touching each others faces. To them, they were the only ones there. The only thing that mattered at that moment was each other, all past angers forgotten.

They both held their eyes open. The clouds moved aside, allowing the full moon to be free. It lit up the roof they were on, and it shined brightly over Raven's pale skin. The two of them stopped touching, Robin's hand brushing through Raven's soft hair gently as she moved forward. He inched his way towards her as well, then closed his eyes. Raven pulled him forward, and their lips met. It was a light kiss, only lasting a moment, but as Robin backed away he knew it. It was the perfect kiss.

He brought his hand up to his lips, and felt them. They were warm, and a little wet from the kiss. Raven was watching him, looking happy. Robin put his hand around her, and pulled her into a light hug. "I'm sorry that I ever let any of this happen," He said sincerely. "Me too," Raven said, her grip tightening on Robin. He ran his hand through her hair, wishing that the night could last forever.

Raven broke away from him, and Robin kissed her on the cheek as she passed. She grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it. "Robin..." She said, sounding nervous. "What?" He said. Surely she couldn't have more bad news. "I- I think I love you," She said with difficulty. Robin smiled, and pulled her into another tight hug. "That's good, because I know that I love you," He said. Her head on his shoulder, Raven smiled widely. Neither of them knew whether it would last or not. But they would always have that night, whether they were together or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There. Much shorter because the chapter before seemed to last forever. That and I gotta go to play some poker so I didn't want to make it so long. Did that show you anything? Just to clarify, neither of them truly want to be with their current boyfriend/girlfriend. It was a mistake, that's all. They were thinking about each other the entire time really. So I'm off I guess. My other story will be updated either today or early morning tomorrow, so look for it if you wish. Review, make it as bad as you like. But please email me if you've got an ungodly long review. I'd be happy to reply to it._

_Next Chapter: Raven wakes up, unsure if she should have done what she did. Suddenly, she realizes that it may have been a mistake. How will Beast Boy, and Starfire, take the news?_

_Keep on reading..._

_-SinFire_


	8. Tough Times

_Here we are. My first new chapter since my account got deleted a couple of weeks ago. Should be a doozy... or not. I don't know. I wish I was getting the feedback that I received when I first wrote this story. My other story hasn't gotten nearly as much either. Oh well. I'm writing this as I practically am walking out the door. Resident Evil: Apocalypse is calling my name once again so I'm off. But enjoy the chapter, and do try and be nice on the reviews. I haven't written for a while and it sort of wore down on my abilities. Read on! Yeah... that was written like a week earlier. I got off of my regular posting. To busy doing stuff. But here I am. Review and read or read and review._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8: Tough Times

**Raven's View**

Raven stretched her legs as she woke up, her feet freezing as she kicked her blankets aside. She shivered as she struggled to remember the previous night. She remembered a date with Beast Boy, yelling, and arguement... but what else? Raven racked her brain for a few minutes. She couldn't even remember if her night was bad or good. Sighing, Raven stood up, and something slid off her shoulders. She looked down to the floor and felt her eyes widen. Robin's jacket was lying on the ground.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Getting together with Beast Boy, trying to make Robin jealous, finding him at the movies, the talk on the roof and- "The kiss," Raven finished out loud. Her hands show up to her face, and she felt where Robin's hands had touched her. For a moment she smiled, the memory now stuck in her mind. But then she frowned. "Beast Boy..." She whispered.

How could she have forgotten? When her and Robin were alone she hadn't given the changeling a thought. Being with the Boy Wonder made her forget about everyone but him and herself. Raven felt guilt consume her as she thought of her boyfriend. He had done everything for her. He didn't make fun of her about Robin, but actually tried to help. Then he cheered her up, made her feel wanted. He went out on a date with her, made her smile, made her happy. How could she have cheated on him? Raven sat down, knowing that she would have to tell Beast Boy about what she had done. It was an event that she was looking forward to.

Raven sighed once again, but she got up anyways. She got dressed slowly, trying to buy time before she went out of her room. In the back of her mind, she was wondering if Robin thought that it was a mistake. Was the kiss a fluke? Had they just got caught up in the moment? Raven shook her head. She wanted to fix everything, to go back when Robin told her that he liked her. Things would have been so different. But now...

Raven was formulating a plan in her head. She would have to tell Beast Boy first. She didn't necessarily want to be with him, but she felt so guilty... If he still wanted her she would stay. He had made her feel so good, like she hadn't felt in a long time. Raven paced the room, thinking about what to do still. Beast Boy would probably be angry, and Raven didn't like it when he got mad. It was weird to see such a carefree guy get so mad sometimes.

"Robin," She breathed. He was going to be heart broken when he heard about it. As much as Raven liked the kiss, it just didn't seem right as the moment. They should have waited. That way they could have avoided hurting the others. How could they have been so selfish? Raven scolded herself for kissing Robin. It marked the third big mistake she had made. First, not believing Robin. Second, getting with Beast Boy. Now... the kiss. Not that the kiss was bad, it was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Well... she had just had her first kiss the previous day but Robin's was still the best. Not that Beast Boy was bad but- "I'm carrying on!" Raven said out loud. A knock at the door made her jump.

"Yo Raven! It's gettin' late, you want something to eat?" Cyborg called. Raven glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was nearing noon. "No thanks," She said weakly. She never slept in this late. She thought of the events of the previous night. It didn't end with a kiss, but went on for hours. They had walked through the city, happy together. Holding hands, hugging, kissing. It was all just right. There was no crime, no mayhem, no anything. Just the stars and the moon, and each other. When they had gotten back to the tower, well into the early morning, Beast Boy and Starfire were asleep. Raven allowed Robin to tuck her in, and he left with a kiss on the forehead.

She had been waiting for a night like that, a night where everything felt right. So much had gone wrong during that day, but the night was incredible. She wished it could always be like that. Maybe it could... Raven looked around at her dreary surroundings, feeling slightly more depressed. Dark wasn't always a good thing, even to Raven. Finally, after much mental forcing, she went to her door. Opening it, she quickly turned to the right and headed towards Beast Boy's room.

"Raven!" A voice whispered behind her urgently. She turned around and saw Robin in the shadows, beckoning her towards him. She sighed sadly and floated his way. "Wha-" She was cut off as Robin pulled her around the corner into a hug. She felt shocked, but returned it lightly. "Is everything ok?" He asked her at the look on her face. Raven couldn't look at him, not directly. "I have to go," She whispered and rushed off, leaving Robin behind her, bewildered.

Raven reached Beast Boy's door and raised a hand. She was just about to knock when he came bounding around the corner as a small green dog. She glanced down at him, a nervous feeling overcoming her. He changed back. "I've been waiting for you," He said as he changed back. Beast Boy's smile made her more nervous. "We need to talk," She said. "Ok," The changeling said and opened his door. Raven followed him inside, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room she had enjoyed so much just twenty four hours earlier.

"What happened last night?" Beast Boy asked her as he sat himself down in a chair. His gaze made her feel uneasy. Raven looked into his green eyes, which showed concern. her stomach flip flopped, as she realized that it was now or never. "It's kind of a long story," Raven said and began to pace once again. "Is it about Robin?" Beast Boy asked, his voice becoming stony. 'He knows' She thought, her heart beginning to race. "Something happened," He added. Raven nodded, then sat down on Beast Boy's bed. He came over to join her.

Beast Boy grabbed onto her hand. She calmed down slightly. "We kissed," She simply said. There was no answer, causing Raven to look up. Beast Boy didn't look sad. He didn't look angry. He looked... confused. "Why?" He asked her. "None of this was supposed to happen Beast Boy. Robin and I were supposed to be together, but things just got so screwed up. I got with you for the wrong reasons, and he got with Starfire for the wrong reasons two. When we found this out, we just sort of connected. But we shouldn't have and I'm sor-" Raven stopped talking at the glare of Beast Boy. He let go of her hand, and stood up.

"So you and me... we were an accident? You never meant for us to be?" He asked her coldly. Raven stared at him in shock. Why didn't he understand? "It's not as if I don't like being with you it's just that... it happened for the wrong reasons. I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again, but if you wish to be together still, then I will stay with you," She said, sounding more like Starfire than herself. Raven looked up at Bast Boy, who now looked sad. "I have to talk to someone," He said. Raven watched as Beast Boy stormed from his own room, his fists clenched in anger as he left Raven to dwell on what should be done.

**Robin's View**

Robin was quite confused. He had expected a warm welcome, maybe even a kiss. Instead, he got a light hug. He had a feeling that he knew why she had left, but decided to let things pan out on their own. Perhaps what they had done last night was bothering her more than he thought, it even bothered him a little.

The previous night had easily been the best day of Robin's life. Better than the day he had started the Titans, better than the day that Slade was supposedly defeated, better than anything that he could remember. He wished Raven felt the same way, and was sure of it until just moments earlier. She hadn't exactly seemed to happy to see him, much less to hug him. Now he was wandering the halls outside of Starfire's room.

It was time to break up with Starfire. It had only been a day, but they just weren't meant to be. She was too happy for him. Robin needed someone who was serious sometimes, who understood him better than he understood himself at times. Raven had that quality, unlike Starfire. He had a good time with her, and he hoped that she enjoyed herself as well. 'I wonder how she'll take it' He thought to himself nervously.

Robin continued his route around the hallways until he heard a door open around the corner. He rushed around it, and saw Starfire exiting her room. Robin rushed up to her quietly, and grabbed onto her arm. She jumped slightly, then turned to him, her looks calming as she saw it was him. "Robin, you startled me," She said. "Yeah, sorry Star. I need to talk to you, right now," He said. She nodded, smiling as she reentered he room.

Robin entered the bright pink area, squinting due to the near blinding colors. "I was worried about you last night," She said. Robin smiled. "Sorry about that, Raven and I needed to have a talk," He said. Robin's smile slowly faded as he realized what he had to do. "Listen Star... I don't think we should go out anymore," He said. Robin wasn't looking at her, not wanting to see the look on her face. "You do not wish to be with me?" She asked, not really sounding sad. "It's not that I don't like you it's that I like Raven more," He said, then turned to Starfire.

Robin was shocked to find her smiling. "Will we still be friends?" She asked him. Robin returned the smile. "Forever," He said. He walked over to Starfire and gave her a big hug. "Thank you," He said to her. Starfire didn't say anything. He pulled away from her, still smiling. "I hope you and Raven will be happy," She said in a sincere tone. "I hope so too," Robin said. He kissed her on the cheek, and then left the room.

Robin did a silent cheer as he jumped into the air outside of Starfire's room. He hadn't expected that breakup to go so smooth. Of course, Starfire probably didn't even understand what was going on, but he was glad that she was so nice about it. If breakups were always this easy, Robin might have tried going out with someone before.

Robin began to tear through the tower. Searching for Raven all over the place. She wasn't sitting in front of the windows, wasn't on the roof, wasn't in the basement. Where could she be? "Cy, did Raven go out?" Robin asked his metallic friend, who was playing a video game on the couch. "I don't know. I think BB said something about her earlier though," Cyborg answered without looking at Robin. The Boy Wonder turned slowly and went back to his room, mildly confused. Where could Raven have gone? He entered his room and looked up. His light was off. He had left it on... Robin let out a strangled cry as someone pounced on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll give you one lucky guess as to who attacked him. Now as for the reason I've been so busy not writing... I meant that I was playing to many games. I've recently purchased the game X-Men: Legends, and have found it to be a fine game. I highly recommend picking it up if you're a gamer. It's a great multiplayer game, or so I've heard. Haven't tested that part out yet. But I am trying to write more, but inspiration isn't coming to me as easy. Some reviews could get that though. Man do I miss my old account... You hear that fanfiction? I fucking hate you. Woah... mild anger. Just review please._

_Next Chapter: While Robin sorts some things, the rest of the Titans begin planning out his birthday party. What is in store for the Boy Wonder's birthday bash?_

_"I've got a few ideas, and most of 'em involve your ass!"_

_-SinFire_


	9. Party Planning

_...Hey. I am not in a good mood. I've got my false cheery thing going. In truth, I'm ready to kill somebody. I think I'll just answer a few questions. First off, this story isn't going to be much longer. Should be a couple of chapters. Then a long author's note, or should they be called acknowledgments? But that's the plan. As for X-Men: Legends, it is a great game. Fun to play alone, and even more fun with friends. That is, until you get Jubilee. She's terrible... But the game kicks ass. I haven't gotten very far, giant sentinels are beating my ass. Enough about video games though, and more about my story. Keep on reading, it's almost done. Then I'm writing "To Be What I'm Not". A story that I'm not sure who it focuses on... Either on BB or Raven, tell me who you would like it to be on if you want. RR please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: Party Planning

**Robin's View**

Robin smashed into the floor painfully, silently screaming as he's knees hit the ground. He struggled around with the thin figure on his back, unsure of what was happening. He reached up and grabbed onto his attacker, then tossed them across the room. The person managed to flip around and land on their feet. Robin used the brief moment of freedom to slam his hand onto the light. He squinted for a moment as it turned on, then looked into the eyes of the person.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said, shocked to see his green friend. Beast Boy was glaring at Robin, his fists clenched. "You kissed her? How could you do that?" Beast Boy yelled at Robin and charged. Robin dove out of the way as Beast Boy shot forward. "It wasn't like you think! She-" "LIAR!" Beast Boy cut Robin off as he jumped on top of the Boy Wonder. The two crashed to the ground. Robin held Beast Boy's arms back, attempting to keep his swings from connecting. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Robin managed to yell.

Beast Boy stopped, his hand frozen in midair. His mouth hung wide open. Robin waved his hand in front of the changeling's eyes, but got no reaction. "Beast Boy?" Robin asked nervously? "She did..." Beast Boy whispered. It was more of a statement than a question. He hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Yeah," Robin said slowly. He was beginning to feel awkward. Robin slid Beast Boy off a him, then stood up.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Robin once again spoke. "I don't think she meant for it to happen," Robin said. Beast Boy snapped out of his trance. "She didn't mean to kiss you? What!?! She just FELL on your lips?" Beast Boy yelled. Robin backed up, falling down onto his bed. "I mean she meant to do it but didn't think it was the right thing-" He stopped at the looked Beast Boy gave him, then stood up once again.

The changeling stood up, then walked over to Robin, looking slightly up due to the slight height difference. "You have everything, why do you need her? You're the leader. You get the most fame, the most fortune. You're the best looking! You've got Starfire all over you! Is Raven really something that you need to feel better? You know I like her and you still let this happen?" Beast Boy fired off question after question, panting as he stopped.

"I'm the leader only because I was the first! I don't even want fame and fortune! You're not even bad looking Beast Boy, as both Raven and Starfire think you're attractive! And I know that you like her but I like her too! I've wanted her since the day we met!" Robin yelled back, answering every question just as quickly as his friend asked them. He too let out a deep breath as he finished.

Beast Boy's anger calmed mildly, but only for a moment. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone? I finally got the chance that I've been waiting for and you screw things up. Why can't you just stick with Star?" He yelled. Robin felt his anger rising. "I broke up with her anyways!" "Thought you were gonna have Raven, huh?" Beast Boy said angrily. Robin snapped just then. "What are you so angry about? She's with you now! I've lost, you've won! It's over!" He yelled.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open in shock. Robin turned around, leaving his friend in another trance. 'He has what I want, why is he so mad?' Robin asked himself. "I-I'm sorry," He heard Beast Boy mumble. Robin turned around. "What?" He asked, surprised. "I didn't know all of that, and I'm sorry. I just... I really like Raven and I want stuff to work out but if she'd rather be with you-" "No," Robin cut him off. "If she wanted me then we'd be together," He said.

Beast Boy smiled slightly. "Does Starfire really like how I look?" He said to Robin. The Boy Wonder smiled back. "More than you know," He said. Beast Boy sat down on the bed, and Robin followed suit. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let the kiss even happen. I just sort of got caught up in the moment," Robin said. "I can understand, it happens," Beast Boy said and smiled once again. "We ok?" He asked Robin. The Boy Wonder nodded.

Beast Boy stood up and walked towards the door. "I think me and Raven should have a long talk," He said. "Yeah... I think me and her need to have one two. Er- If it's alright with you that it," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded. "I'll see ya later," He said and left with a wave, leaving Robin to think about what he was going to do about his current predicament with his love life.

**Raven's View**

In Raven's view, the rest of the week had gone by quick. It was soon Friday, and the Titans, except Robin, were putting the finishing touches on Robin's party for that night. They had invited everyone they could think of, from well known to near strangers. People like Batman, Speedy, Aqualad, HotSpot, Wildebeest, Thunder, and Lightning. Pretty much everyone that they had been involved with over their time on the Titans.

Beast Boy had come back from Robin's room. He had calmed down considerably, and had a talk with her. Raven listened closely to the entire conversation, which could definitely be classified as interesting. She never expected to hear what she did, especially not from Beast Boy, but he said it. Raven let out a sigh as she attempted to concentrate on her gift for Robin. It was going to be tough to accomplish, but it was doable.

"Now Starfire, you need to distract him. Beast Boy, just make sure everyone is coming. I'll handle all of the food delivery. Raven?" Cyborg said to her. She looked up. "I guess you don't really have a job. You could make some of that awesome cheese cake though," Cyborg said and smiled. "Whatever," She said dryly, then floated off to make a very large cheese cake. It was her specialty.

Though she was making a cheese cake, Raven was hardly paying attention to what she was doing. She could have poured anthrax in the pie and she wouldn't even have noticed until people started to die randomly. She looked over at Beast Boy, who was having a rather odd looking chat with Starfire. Cyborg was sitting next to them, mashing buttons as he played Soul Calibur 2. Robin was no where to be found, though he was probably either training or on the roof. It was all he had done for days.

Raven hadn't meditated for a while, and that wasn't a good thing. With all the emotions that she was experiencing, you'd think that she would have meditated more, not less. But she was too busy. Talking with Beast Boy, gossiping with Starfire, teaching Cyborg to cook better, and avoiding Robin. It wasn't that she hated Robin, it was just that she didn't want to be around him. Not yet at least...

As the cake actually began to cook, Raven took the time to take a breather. It was extremely hot in the kitchen area, and even more so when cooking. So Raven plopped herself down on the couch, leaning back her head and closing her eyes. Beast Boy and Starfire were talking in hushed voices, making Raven frustrated. She looked up, glaring at Beast Boy, who smiled at her. "Sorry," He mumbled. He whispered something to Starfire, and the two moved over to the kitchen table. Raven closed her eyes once again, the only sound she could hear being the button mashing coming from Cyborg. It was good to be in silence... almost.

She was unsure of whether her gift would be right. She wasn't even sure that Robin would want it. But nothing says sorry like- "Raven". She snapped her eyes opened, and stared at the bent over form of Robin above her. "What?" She asked, trying to not make eye contact. "Mind if I sit there?" He asked her. She was about to say no when Starfire popped out of no where. "Robin! You must go get the groceries, it is your turn," She said. Robin looked at her curiously, then nodded. "I shall come as well," Starfire said. Robin nodded again, then headed towards the elevator. Starfire smiled at Cyborg, who gave a thumbs up. She waved in Beast Boy's direction, then followed Robin quickly.

Raven was glad to see Robin go, she still didn't feel comfortable around him all the time. She was no longer mad at him, but that didn't mean she felt fine when near him. She sometimes wondered if he felt the same way. After all, days earlier they had shared a magical night together, and now they barely spoke. It wasn't what Raven truly wanted, but she knew what she was doing. If all went well, things would be back to normal with the team once again.

Seeing that the cake still had some time left on it, Raven decided to go and get ready for the event. "I'm going to go and get ready," She said to the guys. Cyborg grunted in response. "Yeah. I'd better make sure everyone knows when to come," Beast Boy said, then stood up and walked away quickly. She followed in his steps slowly, hearing his voice through the door as she passed by his room. Raven settled herself into her room, glancing at the clothes on her bed. She headed into the bathroom, quickly undressing and taking a refreshing shower.

Raven wrapped a dark blue towel around her body as she got out. It was nearing part time extremely quick, so she dressed and prepped quickly. Cyborg rapped on her door. "People are gettin' here now! Get out here!" He yelled at her. She grumbled, but then rushed outside as she remembered her cake. She was happy to see that someone had laid it out. Bent over and sniffing it was Wildebeest, who stood up completely. "Hello," She said to him. He made a noise, that Raven assumed was his version of hi. Beast Boy was on the couch with two familiar faces. Thunder and Lightning were sitting there, talking about their battle with Beast Boy.

"And then you tried to attack me as a bear! Green one, what were you thinking?" Lightning said while laughing. Beast Boy turned to Raven before answering, causing Thunder and Lightning to look as well. "Hello dark one, it is good to see you," Thunder said politely. "Likewise," Raven said sincerely. It was always nice to see old friends. Raven heard the elevator start up again and wondered who was next.

A trio of boys walked through the door. A bright orange fiery one in front, who Raven presumed to be HotSpot. Aqualad and Speedy followed closely behind, laughing as they talked. They to had been involved with the Master of Games. Raven smiled at the memory. Robin had won the boys tournament, and Raven had won the girls. Her final opponent wasn't very hard, someone name- "Hello Raven," A voice said, cutting off her thoughts. Raven looked up into the handsome face of Aqualad, who was smiling at her. Raven didn't blush, didn't even hesitate. "Hello," She said back. Aqualad was an old crush of hers, but he was nothing compared to Robin. He opened his mouth to speak, but was dragged off by Speedy.

Raven let out a breath, glad to be alone once again. Everyone seemed to be here. No sooner than she finished the thought, the doors opened. Raven stared, open mouthed, as Batman walked through them. Everyone went silent. The Bat was legendary, one of the best crime fighters around. He'd have to be, as he was Robin's mentor. "Hello," Batman said. The group crowded around him and began firing off questions. 'You would think they've never seen a super hero' Raven thought of the bouncy group of people. She mumbled "boys" and then sat down on the couch, where she was quickly joined by Cyborg.

"I just got a call from Starfire, they're on their way and should be here in minutes," He told her. Raven nodded, holding her breath as she did so. "You ready for this?" Cyborg asked her while smiling. "I'm always ready," She said determined. Cyborg gave her a pat on the shoulder, than stood up. "Robin's gonna be hear in a minute, so hide!" He yelled. People scattered all over. Thunder and lightning crouching behind the kitchen counter, Speedy, Aqualad, and HotSpot kneeling behind the couch. Wildebeest stepped into the hallway, as he was too big for any spot in the room. Raven quietly stood near the window, near Batman, who was the only one who had bothered to stay calm. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch as normal so that Robin wouldn't suspect much. The elevator started up once again and everybody tensed. The party was about to begin.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That didn't seem very long. Eh... whatever. I'm in a better mood than usual today. Sort of. Not really. I hope you liked this chapter, as it was fun to write. Including characters from the old episodes was the funnest part. Master of Games... I think Raven won the tournament of heroines. Starfire was like Cyborg, because she suspected that the game wasn't right, just like him. I couldn't think of a girl that Raven would fight, so I cut her off in mid sentence. I'll update in another few days. Review please..._

_Next Chapter: Robin enjoys his surprise party. Food, fun, laughter. But there is one thing missing from a special someone. Where is Raven's gift?_

_Sucky next chappie thing... keep on reading._

_-SinFire_


	10. Happy Birthday Robin

_Hey everyone. I'm in a decent mood for once. Yes I watch Inuyasha by the way. Sorry for not answering earlier **Raven's man**. It's homecoming and over half my school went. But not me! I hate social events. Or maybe it's that I didn't bother to ask anyone? Who knows? However, I would like to welcome you to the last chapter of "Everlong". Only ten chapters... but I think that's enough. At least for this story. I'll have a rather long "Acknowledgments" chapter after this that I would love responses to. But don't forget to review this chapter as well! So... read on!_

_I bought Teen Titans yesterday! Just kidding! I still don't own it!_

_

* * *

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday Robin_

**Raven's View**

It seemed to take forever. The elevator must've been moving at minus ten miles per hour to be taking this long. Even Raven felt antsy. She could sense everyone nervously awaiting the arrival of the elevator, so when the doors opened, over half a dozen people let air out of their lungs at last. They had held their breath long enough. The birthday boy was here.

"I really didn't need a cake for my birthday Star, especially not one that could feed a dozen people!" Robin was saying loudly. He walked through the doors, a very large cake in his arms. Cyborg and Beast Boy had turned to face him, and were smiling widely. "Guys? Uh... what's going on?" Robin asked, seeing their looks. "Well... It is your birthday Robin so..." Starfire started. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at once, jumping out of their hiding spots wearing big smiles. Robin jumped, and dropped the cake. Raven quickly used her powers to catch it before it smashed on the ground.

The Boy Wonder walked forward, staring around the room at everyone. "A-all of this? Just for my birthday?" He stammered. Cyborg jumped up, clapping Robin on the back hard. "Hey man, it's not everyday a guy turns sixteen," He said. "Yeah, and you deserve it! You've been leading us for over a year and we barely ever show our gratitude!" Beast Boy added. Robin beamed at them both, his shock obviously wearing off. Raven watched as everyone but her and Batman surrounded him. Loud compliments could be heard even across the room.

"I wasn't sure whether Robin would be happy about this," Raven said. "Why is that?" Batman questioned her. "Well he told us about a time he tried doing something like this for you and-" She began. Batman silenced her with a chuckle. "I don't enjoy surprises, not in my profession," He said. Raven smiled. "I agree," She said. The two of them walked over to join the group, Raven stepping back a little. Robin spotted Batman and quickly walked up to him.

"Bruce! I didn't think you ever went to parties," Robin said, shaking his mentor's hand. Raven watched the scene behind the others, enjoying the sight of Robin's happiness. He really did deserve to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. "Why?" Batman asked him. "After I tried to throw you one..." Robin said, smiling as he trailed off. Raven laughed quietly as Batman chuckled once again. She reluctantly walked away from the scene, glancing at Beast Boy, who gave her a nod. She gave one back, and then went to the counter.

Raven began arranging the gifts around on the table. Biggest on the bottom, smallest on the top. Wildebeest's package felt cold, almost wet, so Raven set it aside from the others. She had a feeling it was something edible. Raven glanced back at where the party was. Beast Boy had thrown on some music and began to dance with Starfire. Cyborg was close by, doing the robot oddly enough. She smiled, wanting to join them, to at least be near them, but she didn't feel up to it. She sat down in a chair, watching everyone laughing, eating, dancing. Just having fun.

Robin and Batman were still talking, sitting on the couch with Speedy, who had joined the conversation and had just started talking about Green Arrow. Raven continued her stare on the happy group of people. She tore her look away from the, and moved the cake onto the table, removing the lid and inhaling the chocolate smell. Taking out some pink icing, she put "Happy 16th Birthday Robin!" Then she laid out her cheese cake next to it. Finally, she put 16 red candles in each item, then stood back and admired her work.

Once again, with no activity to preoccupy her, Raven began to watch the others. She silently wondered if true happiness would ever be hers. Perhaps tonight was her night, or maybe not. She would find out soon enough. But it was Robin's time right now, not hers. So she stood up, and walked towards the real party.

**Robin's View**

He smiled widely as Bruce told about capturing the Joker the previous night. "He gets more sloppy with every bank job he does," Bruce said, leaning back. "The Joker? Sounds like a real push over," Speedy said. "Not always," Robin said. He looked up at a small cough and saw Raven standing there, her hood now pulled up. He could tell she was depressed.

"I think we should do cake and gifts before people get too into a partying mood," She said, motioning to the large group of dancing people. It seemed that every guy had gathered around Starfire, as she was the only girl out there. Wildebeest had busied himself with a plate of shrimp, eating each one without removing the hard tails. Robin cringed at the sight, but then nodded. He stood up, clapping his hands together loudly. Beast Boy turned the music down quickly. "Cake time?" He asked. Raven nodded at him, then floated over to the cakes, the guests quickly following.

He smiled at the cake, mouthing "Happy 16th Birthday Robin". He licked his lips uncontrollably as he looked at the cheese cake. "Who made this?" He asked, staring at Cyborg. The half human pointed at Raven. Robin stared at her blankly. "Thank you," He managed to say nervously. "You're welcome," She said. "We should probably light this," Beast Boy said. "Step back!" HotSpot said, walking closer to the cake. Everyone took a step back, and HotSpot shot out a jet of fire from his hands, igniting every candle on the cake. Then he stepped back to some sarcastic applause from Aqualad. "Thank you, thank you!" He said, smiling.

Robin laughed at them, and turned back towards the food. Bringing the cakes together, and mustering up a very large amount of air, Robin managed to blow out every candle. The group smiled and clapped as he finished. Robin took a deep breath, completely out of air. "We should open presents first," Beast Boy said, going and fetching a couple of boxes. Raven levitated the remaining packages over.

Robin sat at the table and grabbed a small box. "That is from us!" Lightning screeched loudly. Robin opened the box, and looked at a gold lighter. He lifted it up, flipping the top up and lighting it once. The flame lit up, and Robin read the inscription. It read, "Happy Birthday Boy Wonder". He looked up at the brothers, who were watching the flame closely. "Thank you," He said sincerely. "You are welcome Robin," Thunder said.

Next, he reached for a large garbage bag, which was cold. Wildebeest grunted. Opening it, Robin saw several packages of meat. As disgusting as it was, it sure made Robin crave a stake. "Thanks..." He said, laughing at everyone's expressions. Wildebeest gave another grunt as Robin shoved the bag aside.

Robin counted the remaining presents, and spotted a card. He opened it, read a quick joke, and saw that it was Aqualad's. "Is it just a card?" Robin questioned. The teen shoved his hands in his pockets, looking embarrassed. "No," Aqualad answered, and pulled out a crisp green bill. "Cash!" Robin said. The group laughed, Aqualad joining in weakly. "I couldn't think of anything!" He said as he handed Robin the money. "Thanks," Robin said, setting the money aside as well.

"I've got the most unique gift I guess," HotSpot said. He slammed some more money on the table, causing the group to roar with loud laughter. "Can't you people think of something original for once?" Robin joked at the two. HotSpot smiled. "I thought of it first, Aqualad stole my idea!" He said. "Did not!" "Did too!" They waged war for a few moments before calming down.

Speedy handed his gift to Robin, which the Boy Wonder opened quickly. There were several of Robin's exploding disks inside. "Did you make me my own weapon?" Robin asked his rival friend. Speedy grinned. "They're heat seekers. If you press the R in the center of the disk, it will turn into a heat seeker. Very useful. Remember my arrows?" Speedy said. Robin nodded. "Should be fun," He said.

Robin grabbed the bag next to a large very large box. Opening it, he could see several joke items on the inside. He looked up at Beast Boy, who was laughing. "You know you wanna be more like me!" Beast Boy said. Robin laughed. "Of course," Robin said sarcastically. The group laughed once again. Robin closed the bag tightly, chuckling at his friend.

Cyborg heaved a box over to Robin. He tore the lid off, and looked inside at a brand new computer. "Wow!" He said loudly. "Used my own two hands and the best parts money can buy!" Cyborg said to him. "Should make our research way easier," Robin said. Then he picked up something at the bottom. "Doom 3!" Robin said, staring at the amazing game. Cyborg laughed. "You have to let me play that!" He said. "And me!" Beast Boy piped up.

Robin carefully placed the computer box on the ground, and picked up a small black box. Opening it, he saw a dark black gem, in the shape of a triangle. It was hooked onto a silver chain, big enough to go around Robin's neck. "It is a gem from Klardor. That is a moon near Tamaran. My caretaker sent it here," Starfire said. "It's awesome!" Robin said, staring at the dark gem. He carefully put it back in the box, hugging Starfire. "Thank you," He said.

Robin turned to Bruce, who remained silent. "Bring it in," He finally said. Cyborg walked away into his room. He quickly came back, pushing along... "A New R-Cycle!" Robin yelled. Cyborg smiled as he handed off the bike, which Robin quickly climbed onto. "Alfred and I made it together," Bruce said. "It's great! Even better than the last one!" Robin said.

He climbed off after a few moments, facing Bruce. "Thank you... thank you all," He said as he looked around the room. "Now let's go on with the party!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy quickly flipped the music back on. Robin walked over to the cakes, and cut himself a piece as the others began to dance. He started to eat a slice of cheese cake, and stared around at his friends. Everyone but Cyborg, Wildebeest, and Bruce were dancing. Wildebeest was also eating cake, while Bruce and Cyborg talked about technology. He smiled, his birthday was great.

But as Robin stared around the room, he realized that something was missing. 'Or someone' He added as an afterthought. "Raven," He whispered. He couldn't remember seeing her leave. She had been there for the gifts. 'Didn't even give me one' He realized with anger. He marched up to Beast Boy, who was dancing closely with Starfire. "Where is she?" He asked. "Huh?" Beast Boy replied. "Where did Raven go?" Robin asked, more firmly this time. "Go check her room or something," Beast Boy suggested, then turned back to dance with Starfire.

Robin stalked off, heading directly to Raven's room. He didn't even bother to knock, but instead just slammed the door aside. "Why aren't- Raven?" Robin asked as he saw that Raven wasn't in her room. The only thing out of the ordinary was a long purple bag on her bed. Robin didn't bother to inspect it. He turned around, looking up and down the halls in the hope that he would see Raven. No such luck.

Why had she skipped out on the party? Was she trying to be mean to him? Perhaps it was something else, maybe she just didn't want to be around him. It hurt him to see her now, maybe it hurt her too. They had barely talked over the past few days, and it was agonizing. He was hoping to ask her out but, until today, she had been with Starfire and Beast Boy non stop. Probably planning his party.

Robin slowly walked back towards his room, the party growing louder and louder as he neared. He abruptly turned into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He tossed himself onto his bed, staring into the nothingness around him. He let out a long, deep breath, trying to relax himself. It wasn't easy. "I've been waiting for you".

Robin sat up as fast as he could, staring at the wall. Raven stepped out of the shadows slowly, smiling slightly at him. "Y-you look amazing," He said truthfully. Robin looked Raven up and down. He had never seen her like this. She was wearing a long dark red dress. It was strapless, and mildly low cut. The dress went down to nearly the floor, stopping slightly above her ankles so you could see her matching high heel shoes. Robin looked up at her face, which looked slightly more pale than usual. Her lips looked glossy, and sparkled slightly. Raven had tied her hair back, putting it into a small pony tail. To top it off, there was a beautiful necklace around her neck, a dark black gem hanging down.

"That's the necklace that Starfire gave me!" Robin yelled, surprised. "She gave me one as well. She wanted us to always be connected," Raven said. Robin felt his shock slowly wearing off, and his anger kicked in. "Why didn't you get me anything?" He asked her, trying to not let his emotions take over. "I did," Raven answered, inching closer to Robin, who had begun to lean back on his bed, propping himself with his elbows. "Then what is it?" He asked, anxious to hear the answer. Raven leaned forward and whispered to him, "Me".

Robin stared at her in shock as she backed up, stopping an inch away. She put her hand behind his head, and pulled him into a tender kiss. He accepted it, putting his arms around her and pulling her forward. Raven broke the kiss, spread her legs, and then climbed on top of Robin, kissing him once again as she did so. He made a small noise of pleasure as she pressed her self against him.

They laid down together, Robin turning them both onto their sides. He stared into her violet colored eyes, then reached up to his mask, pulling it off carefully. It was like taking away a piece of himself, but it was all worth it to see Raven's look. "Your eyes are beautiful," She said. He thought of his own blue eyes, thinking nothing spectacular of them. "So are you," He said.

Robin pulled himself closer to Raven, placing one arm around her waist and one on her face. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as he neared. Their lips meant, and Robin felt his heart flutter briefly. He felt Raven's hand grasp his own as they were kissing, and smiled on the inside at what he was going through. Backing away reluctantly, he kissed her on the cheek and decided to say what he had tried so many nights ago. "I love you," He whispered. Raven smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly. "I love you too," She said. They kissed one more time, then sat up.

"What happened with you and Beast Boy?" He suddenly asked. "We broke up after your little scuffle, and Starfire comforted him. Didn't you notice they've been a little close?" Raven asked, smiling slightly. "Oh! That's why they were dancing like that..." Robin said, laughing about his friends. He wrapped his arms around Raven, feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life. He was with her. After so many long nights they were together. He stood up, lending his hand to Raven to pull herself up. "Back to the party," Was all he said. Raven stopped him from moving. "Happy Birthday Robin," She said. Robin smiled in return, then turned to the door.

They walked to the door, looking at each other as Robin reached to open it. "How long do you think we will be with each other?" Raven asked him, looking worried. Robin thought for a moment, looking for something to sum it up. "Everlong..." He said quietly. Raven smiled at that, and kissed Robin one more time. The two opened the door, holding hands tightly as they walked out together. It had finally happened. They were together at last...

**_End_**

_

* * *

_

_Yay! Finally finished... Hope you all enjoyed the ending! Tell me if I screwed up on anything. I'm sorry it wasn't the longest story in the world, but this was the original length that I planned. I will have some acknowledgments next chapter, with thank yous, previews, questions, etc. I would love it if you responded to my next chapter, as well as reviewed this one. Please review..._

_Next Chapter: Er... acknowledgments! Will you respond?_

_Over and out_

_-SinFire_


	11. Acknowledgments

_**Acknowledgments**_

_As I am doing for all of my stories, this is my large author's note like page. I decided to put it here, to see what kind of responses I would get. I would deeply appreciate it if all of you readers put something in the review section for this chapter. Tell me what you liked, what you hated? Problems with the story? My writing style suck perhaps? Favorite chapter? Least favorite? Characters out of character? I'm sure that last one will gain some responses. Review for this please, as I would love to read them. It would make writing this story extremely worth while._

_**Special Thanks**_

_I am so thanking anyone and everyone who reviewed. Prepare for a long list of thank yous! First of all to **Gryffindor620**, my first reviewer. Thank your for reviewing it was helpful. Next though shall be the anonymous folk, in non bold of course. TTreviewer and .......... You were the early ones who probably don't keep up with me story anymore. But thank you anyways. Shadow fox, who said "Beast Boy and Raven forever". At least you mentioned something. To RedStar, thank you for reviewing, same with my other story. To LilL, thanks as well. To Just Another Face In The Crowd, thanks a bunch there. Thanks to Fallout Boy, who just recently reviewed. And to OLIVIA, thanks for reading and reviewing. **StarryRavenFire **and** JustAnotherMutant, **thank you for reviewing a ton. Glad you found the story after it first got deleted. **Sarah Cabbage Patch **and **cindycindy549, **thanks a bunch as well. **fairy of irrelevance, **thanks for reviews despite the fact that they stopped coming. **YojimbosBlade, **you disappeared after the part with BB and Rae. That was funny. Thanks anyways though. You best review on A New Titan one it is up. To **winter child **and **CloudedDragon, **thank you very much. **xZxChevalxZx **thank you so much. You used the word excellent! **Grumbumble, **thanks for the one review. And thanks for writing such a kick ass story. **tempestchaos18, **thanks for the review. Good luck on your story. Of course, one goes out to **CoLoR-mAh-PhiLiPpInEs**, though your name was a bitch to write, thanks for reviewing. **midnight-fox-55, **thanks for the single review. **AkaneAlways, **thanks a ton. **XxLostChild666xX, **thanks as well. Finally to my latest two reviewers, **seamonkey fog **and **Arein, **thanks._

_Just when you thought that it was over, it is not. These people were awesome reviewer, and I thank you all so much for reviewing. Keep it up in the future won't you?_

_**HolyAngel **or **DarkAngel **or **ForgottenAngel, **whichever you prefer, I thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews were long, positive, and made me feel good about writing the story. I hope that I will see you reviewing on my future stories._

_**Raven's man, **I hope your enjoyed the story because I enjoyed seeing your reviews. They were great, and I'm glad you were so patient to see my stories be renewed. Look for A New Titan" To be up soon. Go review "A New Arrival" while your at it. But thanks for reviewing._

_**Tawreh, **you're the best, did you know that? You write the greatest reviews. They make my day so much better after I read them. You have stuck behind me since my beginning and I hope you will be with me until the end. Update your stories, they're terrific!_

_**Jncera**... Many of you may notice that Jncera did not review on this story at all, at least not after I reposted it. She has been so busy with school and everything, she hasn't had time to review, or write for that matter. But she's the best, truly an inspiration for writing my own stories. I_ _Love you!_

_That took sooooo long...._

_**Previews**_

_This is a short section on my upcoming stories, which I hope you'll all review to as well. One is an action story, the other is a love story. I hope that you'll take a look at both, and perhaps review as well. Carry on..._

_**A New Titan- **Sequel to my near finished story "A New Arrival". Raven and Taen go on a much needed vacation. But as they are gone, Slade attacks the remaining Titans while his apprentice goes after Raven and Taen. Can the Titans stop the newly powered up Slade once and for all? There will be a Titans death... and perhaps a return._

_**To Be What I'm Not- **This is where you, the reviewers, come in. This story could focus on Raven, or it could focus on Beast Boy. Who it focuses on depends on the romance. Another RaeRob if it's on Raven, a BbRae if it's on Beast Boy. It is your choice, so tell me or I'll choose randomly. The story will focus on how Raven or Beast Boy are extremely misunderstood and certain Titans members attempts to reach out to them. Make your pick please._

_Hope those will hold you over. Read "A New Arrival" if "A New Titan" sounds mildly interesting. I promise, they are decently good. Don't read if you dislike sexual scenes!_

_**Finally...**_

_Some last words. As always, I hope you enjoyed my story, because I enjoyed writing it. I had it planned out for weeks, and am glad that it picked up some fans. If you do not want to respond to this, you do not have to. I'm just glad anyone reviewed at all. They made my life worth while at times, and that's the honest truth. So review this if you wish, or email if that's what you would like. Time for the song in this story._

_**Foo Fighters**_

_**"Everlong"**_

_**Hello.**_

_**I've waited here for you,**_

_**Everlong.**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**I throw myself into.**_

_**Out of the red, out of her head she sang.**_

_**Come down and waste away with me, down with me.**_

_**Slow how, you wanted it to be.**_

_**I'm over my head,**_

_**out of her head she sang.**_

_**And I wonder, **_

_**when I sing along with you.**_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever?**_

_**If anything ever be this good again?**_

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you,**_

_**you've got to promise not to stop when I say when.**_

_**She sang.**_

_**Breath out, **_

_**so I can breathe you in.**_

_**Hold you in.**_

_**And now,**_

_**I know you've always been.**_

_**Out of your head,**_

_**out of my head I sang.**_

_**And I wonder, **_

_**when I sing along with you.**_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever?**_

_**If anything ever be this good again?**_

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you,**_

_**you've got to promise not to stop when I say when.**_

_**She sang.**_

_**And I Wonder!**_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever?**_

_**If anything ever be this good again?**_

_**The only the I'll ever ask of you,**_

_**you've got to promise not to stop when I say when.**_

_**She sang...**_

_**-SinFire**_


End file.
